The Life of Edward Masen
by oasislover
Summary: The life of outcast Edward Masen gets turned upside down when a new family comes into town. Especially that one girl that Edward can't take his eyes off. Too bad they're vampires. Too bad he didn't find out earlier. EPOV First fanfic! Some swear words here and there but still Rated T
1. New Girl

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.

**A/N:**

My first fanfiction so enjoy! Review if you like it! Love you

* * *

Chapter 1 - New Girl

* * *

It was a day like every other day. Rainy, wet, and green. Welcome to Forks, a town with a couple of hundred weird people. Including me.

Edward Masen, son of the town's chief Charlie Masen.

Pretty embarrassing actually having a cop as your father to be honest. Pretty embarrassing to have my life anyway. But maybe that's just me in my depressing phase. Or depressing life. Whatever.

And even though everything was the same today including the rain, the mud, and me falling over my own feet everything was different.

Might be the new car that parked in my usual spot at be the reason I now only have the second most far away parking spot from the school building and everything and everybody I have to socialize with, or it might also be the reason that the car's owner who just got out of the Audi was a girl that resembled the most beautiful runway model I could ever imagine.

Which might be the reason that all I did was stare after her like everybody else as she made her way to the building instead of my prepared tantrum I wanted to throw at her. Not particularly her. Everybody else but her.

"Have you seen that?" That was the voice of my best friend Ben Cheney. Actually my only friend but that makes me sound like an even bigger loser than I already am...

This depressing attitude should really stop. I don't think it's very healthy for me.

"Have you seen that?" He repeated while walking towards me with the biggest grin he could muster without his glasses falling from his face. He had quite the talent losing his glasses on occasion.

"If with "that" you mean the girl that just got out of the car, yes I did." We walked towards the building.

"Edward it's not just ONE girl! It's a whole family that just moved here! And believe me when I say the parents did a good job with their DNA. That's what I heard. But I think the brunette one is definitely the hottest. I mean, I don't know. I've only seen her. But she's pretty hot so... and I hope she's single. Girls like her are single. New town, new people. Yeah, I'm sure she's single. It's a win win situation for me and her-"

It was easy to blend Ben's voice out but sometimes even I have to take him back to reality. Even if it hurts.

"A win win situation for you AND her? Or a win win situation for only you?"

Maybe that came off a little too harsh.

"Fuck off." Yep, definitely too harsh.

"Ben, wait. Look I'm sorry. I'm just having a rough day-"

"School isn't even starting yet, Edward."

"I know and I'm sorry. You know me." That's mostly the only explanation he needed because that's just who I was. A sarcastic asshole/loser. That's what he always called me. Not just a sarcastic asshole because that would be the definition of a perfect jock like Mike Newton but a sarcastic asshole/loser because I was definitely not as popular as Mike Newton. Nope, definitely not.

And since I had nothing better to do at school than blending out the voices of the teachers I started daydreaming of the brunette girl. And not in some kind of perverted way, really! Just in the I-wonder-how-she-is-like-way or the not-like-she-will-ever-talk-to-me-anyway-way.

It went on like that until someone suddenly sat next to me. No one ever sits next to me. Besides Ben. But he's my best friend. Only friend.

"Hey I'm Alice." A way too chirpy and happy voice for somebody in school.

"Um... Edward. Masen." I said awkwardly looking at the girl to my right.

She was probably one of the new people in town. So she was related to that brunette girl, right?

"I know." She said with that creepy smile on her face.

That creepy smile that fitted perfectly to her bouncy spikey black hair and her tiny figure. She was pretty, too. But I couldn't get the brunette girl out of my head. Not that I wanted to. But I should stop calling her "the brunette girl" in my head. That's weird.

"You're new here, right? Um... Do you know that girl.. you know.. brown hair..um..." I realised she probably wouldn't know whom I meant with brown hair because a lot of girls here had brown hair. And it sounded very stalkerish but it was too late anyway.

"Do you mean Bella?" I don't know. Do I mean Bella? Probably.

"Yeah..."

"She's my sister!" Now she just had that really big smile on her face. Almost like Ben. Almost.

"Oh really?" Say something else. Sound less stalkerish...

"That's why I asked you know. You kinda look alike." I picked awkwardly on my hair. They definitely don't look alike but now I sound less stalkerish, so...

"Hm... that's actually the first time someone said that."

"Oh" Well, I guess I ruined my chances on not sounding or looking weird to anybody. I'm just a lost cause.

She had the I-don't-believe-you-but-I-will-pretend-for-your-sake-look on her face and now the I-know-something-smirk. Or maybe I was just weird and seeing things.

We didn't say anything to each other anymore and I stopped daydreaming about _Bella_ because I was paranoid with that pixie sitting next to me. The bell indicated lunch time and the pixie skipped out of the classroom. Not walked like everybody else. No. She fucking skipped!

I was so done with the day already. I took a tray, filled it with food, and sat down on my usual seat. So did Ben after he came into the cafeteria.

"I know EVERYTHING!" He exclaimed while sitting down. He cleared his throat. This was going to be a long story.

"The Cullen Family. 2 guys, 3 girls. Emmet Cullen, probably a weightlifter, Jasper Hale, he looks a little scary but anyway, Rosalie Hale, typical blonde bombshell, Alice Cullen, the one that looks like the emo version of Tinkerbell and Bella Swan, the hot girl. The Hale's are twins. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. He's the new doctor at the hospital. Emmet and Rosalie are a thing, Jasper and Alice are a thing. Weird, isn't it? And guess who's the single one? Bella Swan. The hot girl."

"The emo version of Tinkerbell?" I repeated disbelieving while picking on my bagel.

"Tinkerbell with black hair is called the emo version of Tinkerbell" He looked like he was talking to a retarded.

"They're coming" Someone whisper-yelled from the next table.

It was almost a deadly silence when the Cullens entered the cafeteria. Either they didn't notice or they didn't let it bother them. They all sat together on a table in the corner. One was missing though. Bella Swan.

As if by command Bella Swan entered and everybody went silence again. Someone whistled which made some people start to snicker and the usual loudness was back again. She didn't let anything bother her. She walked gracefully to the table where her siblings were seated. They didn't fit into this place or into this town.

Too beautiful. But their skin was even paler than us people from Forks who get to see the sun 3 times a year.

It was the first time I could really look at Bella properly. Long brown wavy hair that went almost to her waist. Small figure. Not like Alice. Just a little shorter than her blonde sister.

Skinny jeans, biker boots, and an oversized sweater. She was beautiful.

I only looked away when she caught me staring at her.

"She's hot, huh?"

"Hm..." I only answered while trying to keep my eyes on my bagel.

It was already embarrassing getting caught staring once. It would be even more embarrassing the second time.

"I'm going to ask her out."

My head snapped up at Ben's words.

"What? Why?"

"Why not? She's hot. She's a girl. I'm a guy. It's my priority to ask her out."

"Just like it was your priority to ask Angela out after you spilled your soup on her?"

"Hey! That was a very long time ago!" He defended himself.

"Yeah Ben. It was two weeks ago."

I didn't even know why we were talking about this. Maybe because I didn't want him to ask Bella out. I'm pretty sure that's the reason but I would never tell him.

"Do you like her?" He eyed me suspiciously.

I knew that if I told Ben the truth he would back off and we both would let Bella Swan be history but I didn't have the guts to tell him.

People like her don't like people like me and Ben had at least the self-esteem to ask her out. I would probably just watch her from afar and never have the courage to even say a single word to her.

I looked at her again. She was laughing at something that the big guy, I think Emmet was his name, said to his girlfriend. It was cute the way she would close her eyes while laughing and trying to dampen her laughter.

"She's pretty... but I'm not going to stand in your way."

I knew he was happy by the way his eyes started to glint.

"You're the best, man! I'm going to ask her out right after lunch." He said a second after the bell started to ring. Lunch time was over.

"Wish me luck!" He said while he looked concentrated in the direction of Bella and her siblings who were starting to gather their stuff.

Not one of them ate something of their food. Strange.

I took my time at my locker and walking as slowly as possible to my lesson in hope that this day could be faster over. I didn't want to know what her answer to Ben would be and after lunch I was even more annoyed with everything. I even considered skipping Biology now but I've already dragged myself to the door, through the classroom, and let myself fall on my seat.

I ignored everything around me and started taking out my books. That was until I heard the scraping of the seat next to me. The scent that overwhelmed me was flowery. Like freesia.

I looked up and saw the girl sitting next to me and preparing her stuff for the lesson. I almost choked on my spit.

Bella Swan.


	2. Mystery

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.

**A/N:**

I just wanted to thank everybody who's reading this story! It means a lot to me. And as you might have already read, it's basically Twilight with Vampire Bella and Human Edward. I might change some aspects and write the way I think it should be. So tell me anything you want! I'm new here so I'd be happy for any reviews I'd get! And English is not my first language so bear with me please!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Mystery

* * *

_Previous:_

_I ignored everything around me and started taking out my books. That was until I heard the scraping_

_of the seat next to me._

_The scent that overwhelmed me was flowery. Like freesia._

_I looked up and saw the girl sitting next to me and preparing her stuff for the lesson._

_I almost choked on my spit._

_Bella Swan._

Great. Just great.

Here I was, enjoying my oh so wonderful life, trying to get _her _out of my mind, and she had the decency to sit next to me. As if my life wasn't hard enough. I let out a shaky breath and stared straight ahead. From the corner of my eye I could see her looking at me. Probably wondering why I was ignoring her. I bet she was used to guys clinging on her. That was mean.

I forced myself not to look at her. I bent down to get a pen out of my bag but not without hitting my head forcefully against the table when I tried to get up again. Fuck, that hurt!

"Freak." Someone murmured from the back which was followed with a round of giggling. I looked down on my table fighting off the embarrassment that was visibly seen on my now red face. And my head was pounding now.

Great. Just fucking great.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked with her soft voice. She was looking at me with a concerned look on her face.

It was the first time I could look at her properly. She had perfect porcelain skin, high cheekbones, full lips. She was just utterly beautiful, almost too perfect. But what stood out the most were her unique honey-colored eyes. I've never seen that kind of eye color before except once. Alice Cullen. Maybe it was the family's gene. But they were adopted, weren't they?

"I'm fine" I croaked. I cleared my throat and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm Bella, by the way."

"I know." Wow, great accomplish of my plan to not sound stalkerish.

"I mean.. Everybody knows, you know. Um... you're new here so.. yeah there aren't a lot of people who would be willing to move to a town like Forks. Everybody is just kind of talking about you guys.. I mean nothing bad! Just talking, you know-" I trailed off, tugging nervously at my hair.

"I get it. It's not the first time we're moving. I'm used to it." She shrugged nonchalant, a small smile on her face.

"Oh." Yes, Edward. Oh. The most intelligent answer you could come up with. Oh.

I saw her biting on her bottom lip. Was she nervous? Or was it just a habit? I couldn't figure her out. I talked to her five minutes ago and I already saw her like some kind of miracle.

I didn't know what it was that made her different to everybody else in this room. She was very pretty but she didn't act like she wanted to build up a reputation here. Or cared about anybody's opinion about her. She carried this special aura around with her like some kind of shield.

I pretended to listen to Mr. Banner's endless lesson while glancing at Bella now and then. She listened to Mr. Banners fascination with karyokinesis while making notes. I was staring at her. Again.

"Mr. Masen?" Mr. Banner looked at me expectant. Every head turned around. Hm, well fuck. "I.. um-"

"Telophase" Bella whispered.

"uh.. Telophase?"

"Correct. The decondensing chromosomes are surrounded by nuclear membranes. Cytokinesis has already begun-" I tuned him out immediately.

"Thanks." I whispered to her. She smiled at me. And looked me in the eyes. And for one moment it felt like gravity didn't exist anymore. That lasted until she looked away, straight ahead again as if nothing even happened. Maybe nothing did really happen, for her at least. I still felt a little lightheaded when the bell rung. "You still didn't tell me your name, you know" She had already packed her stuff and was just standing next to me with that cute grin and her arms folded.

I could look her in the eyes this time. The effect she had on me before was gone but I didn't want to push my luck and end up dizzy again. I might faint in front of her and I embarrassed myself enough for today.

"Edward Masen." Before one of us could say anything further Mike fucking Newton came up to her. Mike. Fucking. Newton.

"Hey baby." He leaned against the table. I stuffed my books into my bag a little too forceful.

I wanted nothing else but punch that fucker in the face. Of course he would be one of the first to ask her out. I walked out of the classroom leaving Bella with him behind but not without overhearing their conversation.

"You're new here. I could show you around a little. Some places you and I could go to if you ever get _bored_..." He winked. That sick bastard.

"With you?" She scoffed. When she first acted like the innocent girl she was, she now turned into full bitch mode. Hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised. Mike was clearly taken aback at her.

"Don't even think about it." With those words she turned around and left a stunned Mike in the classroom. I couldn't wipe that grin off my face. No one ever rejects Mike. He was the typical high school jock that goes after every pretty girl in school and not many would decline such an offer of the most popular guy in school. But Bella was not like everybody else.

"Who does he think he is?" A very annoyed Bella came towards me since I didn't move away from the door after hearing her surprising answer to Mike.

I just shrugged my shoulders and let out a nervous laugh. I could hear my own heart pounding like crazy. I couldn't concentrate like this. And I needed to say something to her without stuttering at every second word.

"Um... what class do you have now?" I didn't even notice where we were going. My spanish class was at the other side of the school building. Hmm.. oh well.

"I have P.E. now."

"I can walk you to the gym hall. I mean, if you want to. I have to go in that direction anyway..."

Lie. Big. Fat. Lie.

Okay, maybe not _big fat_ lie. But I definitely didn't have to go in that direction. And I'm definitely going to be late. Which was totally fine if I could spend just a few more minutes getting to know her. If she even wants to.

"You would be my life-saver. I have no idea where the gym hall is. Are you sure you're not going to be late?"

I'm pretty sure I'm going to be late.

"No, no. It's fine." I said with a big smile while we were walking in the direction of the gym.

I noticed how graceful she walked.

"How do you like Forks?" I didn't have much time with her so I had to at least make it useful and start getting to know her.

"It's nothing special. Just another town we're going to live in. We're moving every couple of years, anyway." Sadness crossed her face for a moment but she recovered quickly. So she wasn't going to stay here for long? Did that mean she might be moving away again in two, three years? Or maybe even next year?

"You don't sound very happy." I tried to make it sound lightly but failed miserably. I wanted to know what was bothering her.

"It's just... it's complicated." She started to bite on her lip again. I started to stare at her again. Specifically on her lips.

"Maybe next time?" She asked while looking up at me with those honey-colored eyes and I had to close my own eyes for a moment. This thing she was doing to me was going to be a serious problem.

"Yeah… next time. It's up to you. You don't have to." I was shy now. And nervous. And when I was nervous I always tugged at my hair which made it even messier than it was. Which I think made me look even weirder. If possible.

I didn't know how long we were already standing in front of the gym hall.

"I'm sure you're going to be late now." She grinned.

"Probably." I grinned back.

"See you around."

"Yeah bye." I replied.

I didn't move until Bella was out of sight. The whole way to my class I couldn't stop replaying every minute I've spent with her. Every smile, every movement she made, every time she looked at me. God this obsession wasn't very healthy for me. But I've never felt this way towards anybody before. Even Ben once thought I was gay even after I reassured him a countless times that I did definitely not have the hots for him.

But my smile vanished immediately when I entered the classroom with an apology and sat next to Ben. Ben! Here I was making a promise just hours ago that I won't have anything to do with Bella Swan and now she was all I could think about.

"Guess whom I asked out today? And guess who has a date this Friday?" He looked at me with that smug look on his face.

No. It felt like I just crashed down to earth and reality again. Please don't tell me...

"She... she said yes?" I tried to keep myself in control. No need for Ben to see that I was near a panic attack.

"Yep. She said yes! I'm already planning our date night. What about candle light dinner? Is that too romantic? Too cheesy? It's actually not really my thing. Maybe just a casual movie night. Nah, the first date has to be special. Definitely Port Angeles. There's nothing you can do in Forks. I hate Forks. Everything is so green here. Edward? You still listening?"

"Yeah."

He eyed me suspiciously. Then he started laughing hysterically. And really loud. Everbody was turning their heads and giving us weird looks including the teacher.

"¿Hay aquí un problema?"

"No señora" I reassured her and kicked Ben's leg under the table.

It took a while until Ben was able to breath normally without breaking out in laughter.

"Oh my God Edward. You should've seen your face. You looked like you were just going to die." He took off his glasses and blotted his eyes dry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I whisper-yelled at him.

"I didn't ask Bella out. I asked Angela out."

"Oh. Wait. What?"

"Yep. Long story short. Bella told me Angela liked me. Angela did indeed like me. I asked her out. We're going on a date on Friday. I even apologized for the soup incident. Everything is just perfect."

I stared at him as if he's gone mad.

"You said you liked Bella but now you're taking Angela on a date? I'm confused."

"Edward, Edward, Edward." He shook his head as if I was a lost cause. "Maybe you will understand the complexity of us men one day and find out that life doesn't come with a marriage of 80 years, two and a half kids and the picture of you and your 100 year old wife sitting on a rocking chair telling your grand-grand-children about the times you wanted to bang your wife. Life is filled with fucked up situations in which you should take the opportunity to do everything you can to win over the girl you are crazy for in this moment, no matter what the future holds which also means making her jealous by asking somebody else out on a date."

"I- you're crazy!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. But that's not the point now. I didn't know if you were really not interested in Bella and I think the look on your face when you thought I had a date with her answered my question. You looked like you were just about to cry."

"Very funny" I said with obvious sarcasm. But it felt like a weight lifted off my chest when he told me it wasn't Bella.

"No seriously now. Just wait what happens with you and Bella. It'll all work out at the end."

School ended and I walked alone towards the parking lot because Ben still had to get a book out of the library. I was disappointed when I saw the parking space next to me empty. I wanted to say something to Bella before she went home.

I drove home with my beat up Volvo still deep in thought about this very strange day at school.

Charlie left a note on the table that he was going to have a night shift and would not be coming home earliest 2 a.m. I spent the rest of the day with my failed attempt of cooking noodles, my failed attempt of doing my homework, and daydreamig about a certain new girl.


	3. Obsession

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.

**A/N: **

Thanks for the positive reviews :D Feel free to voice your opinion or give me any advice! And keep reviewing! :D Love you all!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Obsession

* * *

_Preview:_

_Charlie left a note on the table that he was going to have a night shift and would not be coming home earliest 2 a.m. I spent the rest of the day with my failed attempt of cooking noodles, my failed attempt of doing my homework, and daydreaming about a certain new girl._

_This _wasn't healthy anymore. This was an obsession. An obsession of seeing Bella as much as I could without her noticing because that would definitely freak her out. If she ever knew how obsessed I was... but I mean, I wasn't really obsessed. I was merely curious about her. Okay, no. I was definitely obsessed with her.

I watched her every movement, every gesture. She wasn't real. She couldn't be real. The whole family couldn't be real.

Whenever the Cullens would be sitting in the cafeteria with their untouched food on the table, it didn't seem real. Like they didn't belong into this world and they definitely did not belong into Forks High but rather on the runways of Gucci and Chanel.

But whenever I wasn't trying to solve the mystery of the Cullen Family I went on with my obsession of Bella Swan.

Whenever I told Ben that I would get books out of my locker or told him that I forgot something in my car I would roam through the school trying to catch a glimpse at Bella. Sometimes I saw her, sometimes I didn't. And most of the time I would just run away from her. Because I was a pussy with no experience on how to act like a normal human being.

The thirteen guys that asked Bella out in this following week were making me feel like a joke. I would be standing five lockers away from her, pretending to stand around while anticipating her answers to the usual "Do you wanna go out with me?" questions of all the guys. But she rejected each one of them.

The last day of the week wasn't any different. This time I really did forget a book in my locker and I had to hurry up to get to class when I suddenly slammed against someone.

"Masen, you freak! Watch where you walk! You're so pathetic" Mike sneered at me. His friends were laughing.

Shit. Adrenalin was rushing through my veins. I panicked. I've been the victim of Mike and his gang long enough to know that you should never get in the way of them. If they'd be in the wrong mood you could be happy to get out alive. They've never been in a good mood whenever I came across.

"What happened with your black eye Masen? It's gone! Maybe we could give you a new reminder, what do yo think?" Mike smirked. They cornered me so that my back hit the wall. Fuck.

"Hey what's going on here?" I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. Bella.

"Everything's fine here, baby." Mike turned around to face Bella. She looked murderous. Even I was scared for a second.

"Call me baby one more time Mike and I can promise that Emmett will make your life a living hell. I make sure of it." Bella threatened with the voice of a serial killer.

Mike paled at the mention of her brother's name and backed away from her.

"Calm down ba- Bella. We were just having a conversation with our lovely buddy here. C'mon guys, let's go." They walked away but not without giving me a menacing glare. I knew this was not over yet.

Now it was only me and her standing in the empty corridor. I could get used to coming late for class if that meant a little free time with Bella.

"He's just... he's such a... ugh!" Her eyes were filled with hatred.

I laughed weakly. "Welcome to Forks High."

She smiled sympathetically at me. I looked down on the ground. My heart was pounding in my ears again.

I loved her smiles. They weren't pitiful or fake like the smiles some people would give me whenever Mike and his gang would try to make my life a hell. I knew she was asking herself what went on but I didn't have the guts to say anything to her. I think she knew that, too.

"We are both now going to be late for class," she said with her smirk audible in her voice. She didn't say a word to the incident minutes ago.

"I've got Art now. What about you?" I asked praying that I could walk her to her class again.

"With Mr. Jefferson?" Thank you God.

But before I could say anything else, Bella's blonde sister was walking towards us. And she didn't look happy to see us together.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment? Now?" she asked demanding without taking her eyes from me. She looked at me as if she wanted to see into the darkest pit of my soul. It was scary.

"I'm having class now Rosalie. We'll have time afterwards. Let's go Edward." With that she turned around and walked away. I could barely keep up with her.

"Bella wait! That's the wrong direction!" I tugged on her sleeve. "Oh yeah... right" She looked a little edgy. All because of Rosalie?

"Are you okay?" I asked her concerned. We were standing right in front of the classroom. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She opened them and looked at me. It was weird because the last time her eyes were honey-colored. Now they were light brown. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay let's do this," she said with seriousness in her voice that made me laugh out a little. She sounded like she was just about to enter a room full of wolves.

And it actually did feel like entering a room full of wolves. No that wasn't true. But entering a room full of stupid people was far worse. Just like it was right now. The minute we opened the door the whole class has gone silent.

Yes, my friends. Bella Swan and the social pariah. I can't believe it myself.

We apologized to the hippie-looking Art teacher and sat down in the last row. _We_. In meaning of she sat next to me.

Everybody got busy with their drawings. I could still hear people whispering about us but I didn't pay it any attention.

"Why is Mike so scared of your brother?" I asked, sounding curious. I didn't know a lot about Emmett other than him being in my Government class.

"Huh?" She looked like she was daydreaming. It was cute.

"Um...Mike. He looked scared when you told him.. you know. With Emmett..." I trailed off.

"Emmett just likes to mess with Mike whenever he would come near me. He likes to play the older brother in our family." A small smile ghosted across her face. I could see it in her eyes that she cherished her brother's protection.

I went back to my drawing when she pulled her phone out of her bag. She looked at the screen with annoyance and tossed it in her bag again. I wanted to know so badly who send her a message that put her in this mood. But I think I could pretty much guess.

She huffed when she pulled out her phone the second time and sighed exasperated. I let out a quiet laugh. She looked at me. I flushed and stared back on my drawing.

After a while she packed her things back in the bag. We still had an hour of Art class. "I have to go. Family problems," she said to me but I knew it was more than that. She excused herself and rushed out of the classroom. I still sat there stunned.

After class finished I hurried to pack my stuff and pushed myself through the crowds of students that were planning their weekends. My weekend was going to be like every other weekend. Boring and useless.

I wanted to be at the parking lot before Bella's Audi was gone. But before I could leave the school building none other than Rosalie stood in front of me so that I wasn't able to exit through the doors. My mood went sour. Who did she think she is?

"You should stay away from Bella," she threatened me with the voice of an ice queen. This would be the point where I would probably back up, run away, and hide in the nearest corner of the school building but my brain was going crazy anyway so I didn't put up with that.

"Why should I?" I asked provoking. Wow. I was actually kind of defending myself instead of running away. Even though my heart was beating rapidly for fear of ice queen chopping my head off or something like that.

I pissed her off. "Now listen to me now you little piece of human-" What? Little piece of human..? "Rose! We should get going, don't you think? Emmett and Jasper are already waiting for us." Alice was suddenly right in front of me linking arms with Rosalie. It looked more like she was holding her back from ripping me into pieces.

"You should go ahead, Rose." Alive gave her a meaningful look that made Rosalie huff and turn around to walk towards the exit but not without doing a hair flip after giving me another death glare.

"Don't listen to her. She's just a little... overprotective of Bella," she reassured me and patted me on the arm. Her hands were cold. Really cold.

Suddenly she froze for a second and her eyes glazed over. But not even a second later she was her usual chirpy self. She almost fooled me but there was this look in her eyes that told me she was hiding something. There was seriously something odd about this family.

"Oh and don't worry. Bella's fine. She just won't go to school for a couple of days next week." With that she skipped down the hallways leaving me in a confused state of what was just going on here.

What did just happen there? And how did she know that Bella was going to be gone from school for a few days? Pixie are so weird.

The parking lot was almost empty. The Audi was gone.

I wondered how Bella went home. Alice told Rosalie that Emmett and Jasper were waiting for her but not Bella. Did that mean she was already gone? Did she _walk_ home? It's almost impossible to walk from school to any place. If you wanted to walk to school you would have to walk through the forest and I couldn't imagine Bella hiking through the forest to get home. The picture in my head made me laugh out loud.

I drove home my head full of questions with the Cullen family. They weren't normal. They couldn't be normal. The way the walk, their looks. Pale skin, honey-colored eyes that could change color. I continued with my thoughts while making myself a frozen pizza

Something wasn't right with the Cullen family and I was going to find out what. Maybe. When I wasn't distracted by my obsession named Bella Swan.


	4. Weekend

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.

**A/N:**

I updated quite quick because I had nothing better to do today :D I actually had to learn for a math test I have tomorrow but I kinda ended up writing this chapter. I'm probably not going to update until Thursday because I'm going to be very busy with school but when you're lucky and keep reviewing maybeee I'll be able to update a little earlier! :D Thanks to everybody who's reading my story! Love you

* * *

Chapter 4 - Weekend

* * *

_Previous:_

_I drove home my head full of questions with the Cullen family. They weren't normal. They couldn't be normal. The way the walk, their looks. Pale skin, honey-colored eyes that could change color. I continued with my thoughts while making myself a frozen pizza_

_Something wasn't right with the Cullen family and I was going to find out what. Maybe. When I wasn't distracted by my obsession named Bella Swan._

My weekend started as boring as I expected it to be. I spent the whole Saturday holed up in my room with candies and bags of chips and my not-finished essay of Romeo and Juliet which was due Monday. I regretted the chips immediately after eating them non-stop and all I could do afterwards was to curl up in a fetal position to ease my stomach ache. Yeah. I'm not a very rational person when it comes to food.

Suddenly the phone rang downstairs. I groaned and started to get up which ended with me curled up on the floor. I've never regretted eating chips so much in my life like in this moment. I forced my self to stand up and go downstairs when I heard Charlie's voice answering the phone. "Hello?... Oh, hello Renée. How are you doing?"

I stormed out of my room as fast as I could with the cramps in my stomach. Mom never calls at Charlie's home. She would always call me on my phone and even when she would want to talk to Charlie. They would mostly talk about my next visit to her and Phil's new home in Jacksonville. Not that Charlie would ever mind.

I don't think he ever saw me as a real son. I don't know what it was but something always told me that he blames me for mom's and his divorce. Sure, they were happy after a few months with me as a baby and married instantly after my birth but I was always a burden for them.

They were young, they didn't have much money and to take care of a baby wasn't really helping their situation. After a lot of fights and arguing my mom moved out of their home with me and started a new life in Phoenix.

That was until Phil came into the picture and we were constantly traveling from one place to another. It was the disadvantage of being with a baseball player and my mom noticed how unhappy I was. Every twelve-year-old boy would be unhappy having no friends to play with. So my mom sent me to Forks to live with Charlie.

I was stuck here since then and I only visited mom and Phil during summer vacation. Of course Charlie was ecstatic to have his son living with him again until he found out that I wasn't like all the other boys in my age. I didn't like baseball and I certainly didn't like fishing.

All in all Charlie and me have never been a father-son match made in heaven. Add the fact that Charlie never got over my mom and since I was part of the reason that they divorced you could guess how our relationship was.

"You're going to get what? Oh... well, congratulations." I could hear the awkwardness in Charlie's voice. What was going on? "When's the date?... Ah, ok. Well, you probably wanna talk to Edward. Wait a moment."

I ran downstairs with the pain in my stomach. I was shocked with the grief that was showing in his eyes when he handed me the phone and sat down on the sofa to watch tv.

"Hey, mom."

"Oh honey. How are you? How is school going? I'm sorry I didn't have a lot of time to write you an e-mail again with Phil's job and everything. I promise to write you more often. It's so sunny right now in Jacksonville and it's not even spring yet. How is it in Forks? Any girl who caught your eyes? Is everything alright? You're not even saying anything?" If I didn't stop her she would go on endlessly.

"Mom! I'm fine, don't worry. I'm good. School's good. Everything's fine." I tried to calm her down not without avoiding the question if there was any girl I liked. She talked a lot. But even this much rambling was unusual for her. I knew she was nervous. But why?

"Are you okay, mom? You sound a little..." I tried to find a word for her behavior until she spoke in a rush.

"I'm getting married."

"Oh. Wow. Congratulation!" I didn't know what to say else. Good luck? Are you pregnant again?

It wasn't like Phil was a bad guy or something. They were together for years now but I never would have imagined them to get married after such a long time. Mom always talked about marriage like it was just a waste of money. That love couldn't be shown on a signed piece of paper. I never agreed with her, though.

"So, am I invited?" I asked grinning.

"Sweetie, of course you are! We haven't set an official date yet because Phil is quite busy but you'll be the first one to know! You didn't tell me anything about you? How is everything going? Anything I have to know? You know you can tell me anything."

I knew she wanted me to answer it with a "well, there is that new family with that one girl in town and she's beautiful and she's not like everybody else and I'm crazy for her but so is the whole male population of our school and I'm not some kind of popular kid so the chance of her wanting me is zero so I hide in my room and stuff myself with chips until I feel like throwing up. you should be proud of me, mom.".

But all I told her was that a new family came to town. Nothing more, nothing special.

We talked a bit until she had to go visit Phil.

I hung up after saying goodbye and walked in to the living room. Charlie was sitting there motionless staring on the tv.

"She's getting married," he said without taking his eyes away from the screen. "Yeah" was my reply. I didn't know what to say else.

Suddenly he stood up and turned the tv off. "Can I take your car?" he asked while putting his jacket on. "Keys are hanging next to the door," I told him. Driving around with a police car wasn't very appealing when you wanna go out on a Saturday night I guess. I couldn't care less what he did on a Saturday night.

I went back to my room again after Charlie went out of the house without a goodbye. We don't talk a lot anyway. It wasn't until 2 o'clock in the morning that I heard the door creak open and muffled footsteps. I turned around and fell asleep again dreaming about a particular girl with pale skin and topaz eyes.

Sundays were the worst. Charlie's friend Billy and his son Jacob would come over with a pack of beer to watch baseball on our flat screen. Billy was a cool guy for his age but I didn't really get along with Jacob. He was a year younger than me but he acted like a snob. Apparently he was quite the heartbreaker down in La Push and Charlie loved him.

I could hear the car roaring from miles away already and so could Charlie.

"Ah perfect, they're coming. Take the beer out of the fridge, Edward," he ordered and got out of the house to help Billy to get into his wheelchair. I could hear the three chatting outside.

"Hey Billy. Jacob,"I greeted.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" Billy asked while Charlie maneuvered his wheelchair into the living room. Jacob merely nodded at me. He had really short hair now compared to the long hair he had the last time he visited us and he gotten a tattoo on his right bicep.

He walked around in a sleeveless t-shirt, shorts and sneakers like it was summer. He walked past me and let himself fall on the sofa.

"Hey Charlie, you probably got the best flat screen in town, man." He grinned while taking a can of beer. "Jake you know you're always allowed to come watch baseball with me. Finally someone appreciating the flat screen beside me," he said giving me a look. I ignored him.

"Nice new hairstyle, Jake. I bet the girls are chasing you all down the reservation." Charlie sat down next to him. They were all in front of the tv now. Only I was still standing awkwardly in the corridor.

"Edward, come sit down with us. I haven't talked to you for a long now." Billy turned around and motioned me to sit with them. It wasn't like I hated baseball. I've just never been as enthusiastic as Charlie always was, screaming at the tv and looking ready to punch the screen if anything happened.

I sat down at the empty couch not wanting to interrupt Charlie and Jacob's bonding time.

"Hey Charlie," Billy said to get his attention. "Have you heard about the new family in town?" My ears instantly picked up at the mention of the Cullens.

"Yeah. Dr. Cullen at Fork's hospital, right? Wife and five kids. He's a good guy, saw him once at the hospital," Charlie said. "Aren't they at your school, Edward?" It was the first time that he addressed me.

"Um... yeah," I said feeling a little uncomfortable at them looking at me expectantly. "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and uh.. Bella."

I winced as Jacob started to laugh out loud. "They're freaks." I wanted to protest and say something but Billy beat me to it.

"Well, that's not what you said a week ago about a certain Cullen ." He raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Jacob glowered at his father and I saw his cheeks darken.

"That was when I didn't even know that she was a- whatever." He stopped himself from ending the sentence. Had he already seen one of the Cullens? Or even the whole family? Bella? And what did he mean with "I didn't even know that she was a-?" Who was what? Did they know that the Cullens were different?

Thousands of questions were running through my head while the other three were engrossed in the game. I knew that they knew something.

Suddenly Jacob's head jerked up and he looked out of the window. I followed his gaze. I couldn't see anything but Jacob didn't stop staring out of the window.

"Sorry Charlie, I gotta go." He stood up, handed Charlie his can of beer, and ran out the door leaving a baffled Charlie with two cans of beer in his hands and a confused look on his face.

"What- what was that?" he asked still perplexed. Billy just shrugged his shoulders. "You know kids, Charlie. Always something to do." I knew he was lying. There was something really weird going on at the reservation and I couldn't get that thought away that it had something to do with the Cullens.

After half an hour of watching the game I excused myself and went up to my room. I didn't have the motivation to do anything so I laid down letting my thoughts drift off to the Cullens, Jacob, Bella...

I knew that the people at the reservation belonged to the Quileute clan but that didn't tell me much about them.

I forced myself out of the bed to get my laptop. It was time to find some information about that clan.

After a few minutes of browsing I didn't find anything special. A book recommendation about the Quileute clan and the "Cold One" but nothing else. Should I spent money on a book that could possibly give me some interesting information about Jacob's clan and the "Cold One" whoever that might be or should I just leave it all alone and drown in the mystery of the Cullens?

I pondered on it until I scribbled the address of the next near book store that sold it. Guess that means a trip to Port Angeles next weekend.


	5. Gone

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.

**A/N:**

So I'm finally done with this chapter! Took me long enough :D Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot to me :) Keep up! Love you

* * *

Chapter 5 - Gone

* * *

_Previous:_

_After a few minutes of browsing I didn't find anything special. A book recommendation about the Quileute clan and the "Cold One" but nothing else. Should I spent money on a book that could possibly give me some interesting information about Jacob's clan and the "Cold One" whoever that might be or should I just leave it all alone and drown in the mystery of the Cullens?_

_I pondered on it until I scribbled the address of the next near book store that sold it. Guess that means a trip to Port Angeles next weekend._

All hopes to see Bella again vanished when I saw that her Audi wasn't parked next to my spot. Alice was right after all. My whole motivation for this day was gone. My whole motivation for this life was now as good as non-existent.

I sighed frustrated feeling like I could just turn around and drive home again but before I could do any rash decisions I heard Ben's voice calling me.

"Edward! **Edward! EDWARD!**" he yelled from across the parking lot not without getting the attention of all the people. God, I hate him.

"What?" I asked, annoyed at the people who were now staring at us including Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I wondered where Rosalie was.

He came to an abrupt halt in front of me gasping for air like he just ran a marathon. He ran 100 feet from one end of the parking lot to the other.

"I just... give me second.." he gasped. "My date.. you know.. with Angela. My date.."

"What was with your date, Ben?" I asked him slowly. He still didn't breathe normally.

"It was.. it was horrible Edward!" he whined with one hand supporting his back and the other on his chest to regulate his breathing again.

"Why? I thought you liked her?" I asked confused. He looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Of course I like her! That's why it was so horrible! All I did was embarrass myself in front of her. Oh man, I hope I don't have to see her again."

"Ben. You do know that you are in the same school with her, right?"

"Oh God! I wanna move away from Forks! I can't see her again, Edward! Don't you understand? I can't!"

By now he was already desperately clinging on my shoulders. I tried to free myself from his tight grip unsuccessful.

"Okay Ben. Calm down now. Everything is going to be just fine. She's probably going to come to you and tell you how wonderful her date with you was and everything is going to be just perfect, don't worry." I tried to soothe him.

I was a complete failure. Now he was just plain mad. Oops.

"You have no idea! You have no idea what you are even talking about! You don't even know how horrible the date was! Do you know how I embarrassed myself in front of her? Do you? Do you?!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, alright? We'll find a way."

"Okay. That's.. yeah okay. Oh my God there she is!" "What the fuck Ben?!" I asked when he hid behind my car.

"Pshh! She could hear you!" "Ben, are you-" "**Pshh!**"

I saw Angela a few feet away looking at me confused. It must've looked like I was talking to myself. I let out a nervous chuckle and gave her an awkward smile. I waited until she was out of sight to pull Ben out of his hide-out and drag him to the school building.

"Edward, no! I can't-" "Shut up, Ben."

I had the first two periods with him so I dragged him with me in to our class.

"I hate you," he said looking like he wasn't far away from going psycho. I just rolled my eyes and pretended to keep up with the teacher's lesson.

"Yeah, just roll your eyes. Pretend like you know how I feel. Pff." I ignored him.

The lesson went on with Ben's complaint about me never understanding him while I ignored him all through lesson.

The following day didn't go better. I was always a little agitated in the morning hoping on Bella's return. She didn't and apparently she went away with Rosalie since she didn't come to school either.

I put up with Ben's almost-breakdowns all day. It was my duty as a friend to help him but it was easy to get frustrated during school time when you have nothing to look forward to. It was almost like Bella was the only reason I wanted to go to school. Well, that was last week. Now I was just burning with curiosity why she wasn't here and why Rosalie went with her, that's at least what I assumed.

Alice smiled to me while we had our class together but I couldn't bring myself to ask her where Bella was. It was just when I started to pack my stuff that she whispered to me that Bella was away with Rosalie visiting some old friends. I was a little baffled. It was like she knew what I wanted to ask. But I always had an assumption that she wasn't normal. Hell, the whole family wasn't normal.

Bella was gone the next day. And the next day. I was frustrated.

So was the school's population. They thougt that Bella and Rosalie moved back from wherever they came from after a week. I walked to the cafeteria to meet up with Ben when someone shouted my name.

"Hey Masen! No wonder Bella called in sick. I don't blame her. Nobody could stand sitting next to you in class for a week. Fucking weirdo." Mike's disdainful words let his friends roar with laughter. I could feel my face heating up. My pulse quickened. I changed from my normal self to a scared useless piece of shit.

It was always like this. I never had the guts to say something back or do anything. I could never fight back.

"Wait up, freak!" Suddenly someone grabbed me at my shoulders and tried to push me against a wall. But whoever just grabbed me suddenly loosened his grip on me and I could feel a presence next to me that was obviously making Mike and his gang back up.

"Mike Newton. What a pleasure to see you again," said a deep and sarcastic voice next to me.

I looked to my right to see none other than Emmett Cullen with a smirk and arms crossed which made them look twice as big. He looked really scary.

"I wasn't... we didn't..." Mike turned pale while he tried to come up with something. The ring of the bell cut the tension and Mike and his gang backed away completely leaving Emmett and me in the hallways surrounded by people.

"You okay?" Emmett asked.

"Fine. I'm good. You didn't have to- you know.. " I trailed off not knowing what to say.

Emmett noticed my discomfort and changed the subject while we walked to the cafeteria. He was actually a cool guy if you get to know him. The first impression you would've gotten from him would be a bodybuilder who looked like he was destined to make the life of people like me a hell during high school. But he was quite the opposite.

"So, Rose and Bella aren't at school. Had to visit some friends up in Alaska," he said casually but I knew better. I couldn't get the feeling away he knew more about me and my secret infatuation than he was willing to say.

"You wanna sit with us?" he asked while we walked through the doors of the cafeteria.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you know. Sit with us. Alice. Jasper. Me. You probably don't know Jasper yet but he's cool. Alice's boyfriend. You know, the guy that looks like he's stoned 24/7." He grinned at his comment and looked at his table. I swear I could almost feel the murderous glare Jasper gave him as if he had heard Emmett's comment.

"Um.. I can't. Sorry. Have to sit next to Ben. You know, that guy who bangs his head on the table there. Yeah, that's him." I pointed at Ben who was sitting at an empty table, his tray next to him, and his forehead bumping against the table now and then. "But maybe next time."

The more I looked at Ben the more I felt like I rejected an offer to sit at the popular table instead of the table with the psychopaths. Emmett told me that me and Ben were always welcome to sit next to them but I was a little scared to put Ben in that situation especially in his state right now.

"You alright?" I asked him and sat down next to him with my tray of food. He was still occasionally banging his head against the table top.

"I fucked up my life, Edward. I ran away! I fucking ran away from her on our date because I was so fucking nervous! I mean, who does that?" He asked himself desperately without lifting his head.

"Believe me, she likes you. And I'm pretty sure you can fuck it up even more and she would still like you. She survived the soup incident, that sais something. You shouldn't give up so easily," I tried to encourage him. I knew Angela liked him and it would be a shame if the two wouldn't get together.

I couldn't help but compare his situation to mine. He had someone that liked him back even though he was seriously struggling on making the first move. I was just desperately thinking about a girl that was thousand miles away from me right now and even if she would be here I didn't even have the guts to make eye contact with her.

"What about you? Had some luck with Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. It.. It doesn't matter anyway."

He lifted his head to look at me confused. "What do you mean it doesn't even matter?"

I let out a humorless chuckle. "It's not like she would be ever interested in me. So.. yeah. It doesn't matter. She's better off without me, believe me."

Ben looked at me disbelieving. "God, Edward." He shook his head remorseful. "You are so observant when it comes to people's thought or anything like that and when it comes to Bella it's like you can't even see clearly. You do know you were the only guy beside her siblings she's talked to last week, right? They all know that." Ben's word made me think.

Maybe I was the only guy she talked to but that didn't immediately mean that she liked me. Really _liked _me. Maybe I was just the only guy that didn't hit on her so I was a safe zone. That thought made me sick.

I distracted myself from those thoughts by looking around the cafeteria. I spotted the Cullen table in the corner. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper, every one of them not looking like they fit into a high school. They didn't fit into this world.

I shook that thought away. I was seriously going insane. I postponed my trip to Port Angeles to another weekend. I now was in no rush to find out the amazing secret mysterious life the Cullens were living. I just entertained myself with the thoughts of them being something else. Something special. Of Bella being something special. She was.

The week went by slowly with me hoping every morning for Bella to come back. She never did. Emmett's Jeep was now parking next to mine.

I missed her. I knew her for a week and talked to her twice and I fucking missed her already. Everybody was talking that she and Rosalie would come back next week but I wanted to see her now. I was seriously going insane.

All in all, it was a frustrating week, followed by a boring weekend with nothing to do again. I prayed that she would come back to school the following week.

I couldn't wait to see Bella again.


	6. Cold One

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing :D Love you all!

* * *

Chapter 6 - Cold One

* * *

_Previous:_

_I missed her. I knew her for a week and talked to her twice and I fucking missed her already. Everybody was talking that she and Rosalie would come back next week but I wanted to see her now. I was seriously going insane._

_All in all, it was a frustrating week, followed by a boring weekend with nothing to do again. I prayed that she would come back to school the following week._

_I couldn't wait to see Bella again._

I drove into the parking lot nervously drumming my fingers against the steering wheel until I saw her gray Audi R8 parked neatly next to my usual spot. My heart sped up. So she was back again.

I hopped out of my Volvo which looked very odd next to Bella's shiny car. I couldn't wait until Biology. I couldn't wait to see her again. And maybe talk to her. Okay, I probably won't have the guts to talk to her anyway. I sighed frustrated. Why can't I just be a normal social human being?

I had class with Alice again.

"Hey Edward. How was your weekend?" She asked in her chirpy voice.

"Good. Nothing special, really." I shrugged my shoulders. It was easy to talk to Alice. She was one of the people who you could never get uncomfortable with.

I didn't see Bella before I got into the cafeteria. Not before she was surrounded by guys. Again. She lined up to get herself food which I assumed she wouldn't eat anyway just like the rest of her family. She was bombarded with guys constantly trying to make her talk while looking bored and ignoring them completely.

I looked to the Cullen table to see them obviously laughing at their sister's discomfort. Even Rosalie was smiling.

"So you talked to her already?" Ben asked and let himself fall on one of the empty chairs.

"Not yet," I murmured while following Bella's move to her table.

"Hellooo, Edward!" He snapped his finger in front of me.

"Huh?"

Ben just rolled his eyes.

"What about you?" I asked curious.

"What about me?"

"Did you talk to Angela already?"

He winced at the mention of her name and looked around frantically. Angela was sitting at a table with some girls not looking to our direction. They were obviously ignoring each other even though they were both so crazy for each other.

"Just go to her. Apologize. Just do something! She likes you so there's nothing that could go massively wrong."

Whenever I told him to go talk to her he always gave me a speech about how life isn't as easy as one thinks it is and so on.

"You're not doing a good job, either," He said accusingly.

"That's not the same."

Ben just shrugged his shoulders and continued to shovel food into his mouth.

My gaze went back to the Cullen table. They were all talking, all behaving like normal students at a high school. I saw Bella smiling while talking to Alice.

She looked at me. I looked away quickly. It was like the first day again.

After lunch I made my way to Biology when I saw Angela at her locker pulling out her books. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and debated my choices before I walked towards her. Ben so owes me.

"Um. Hey, Angela." She turned around at the mention of her name.

"Oh. Hey, Edward." She waited for me to say something.

"Okay. The thing is.. um.. see.." I began awkwardly. "Ben. He really likes you. Really. But he has this kind of paranoid thing in his head that tells him he's not going to have a chance with you anyway and it probably looks like he ignores you but believe me he's just really nervous and stuff..." I trailed off. I didn't even know if I made any sence.

"Wait. That means he still likes me? Right now?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yes-" Before I could say anything else she hugged me and thanked me endlessly before running away to find Ben. Well, that went well...

I entered the classroom hoping that Ben and Angela can work it out to see _her _sitting at my table like she did on her first day. I sat down nervously running a hand through my hair.

"Hey." I did it. I said hey to her.

She gave me a small smile and turned around again.

Well, that was... yeah. Wow. My stomach dropped.

Of course she wouldn't talk to you again, moron. Someone has probably knocked some sense into her. Her ignoring me went on like this the entire week.

Only Alice and Emmett would occassionally greet me in the hallways and Emmett asked me again if I wanted to join them at their table but before I could politely decline Bella appeared and told me that there weren't any seats left without even looking at me.

Emmett just rolled his eyes at her and gave me an apologetic look. I responded with a small smile. To say her words stung a little would be a major understatement.

Art wasn't any better. She was out of her seat the moment the bell rang ignoring all the way through lesson again.

I made my way out wanting nothing more than to crawl in my bed for the rest of the weekend. Or preferable for the rest of my life.

I walked to the parking lot when I heard whispers going around. About Bella and a certain someone. A certain someone I might even know. I pushed myself through the small crowd that was building to get to my car and saw none other than Jacob Black talking to Bella. But they weren't just talking. Bella looked like she was ready to rip his head off. But Jacob clearly enjoyed pissing her off.

They looked at me simultaneously. "Oh. Hey Edward." Jacob said and smirked at Bella. She glared at him, looked at me briefly, got into her car with the others waiting inside and drove off.

"Yeah. Run away, bloodsucker," Jacob murmured.

"What?" Bloodsucker?

"Oh. Nothing. You're friends with Bella Swan?" He asked suspicious. He leaned against his motorcycle with his arms crossed.

"Um... we have a few class together." Why does he want to know if I have anything to do with Bella?

"Do you like her?"

"I- We're- I don't know her that well" I answered lamely. What does he expect me to say?

"Let me tell you something. That Swan girl? She's bad news. She's literally going to suck you into her world and believe me it's not going to be pretty. I know her secret. I know _their_ secret. It's safer for you to stay away."

I couldn't take him seriously with his bad boy appearance and him acting like he knew everything.

"Well, that's great Jacob. I gotta go now." I wanted to go past him, not interested in the shit he was talking about her but he blocked the way to my car.

"You think I'm lying?" He asked irritated. "You know as good as I do that the Cullens have something to hide. They're not normal. Not interested to know why?"

I was silent. Of course there was something unusual about them but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing something about them that I didn't.

"I'm only telling you this because I know that you would find out sooner or later. You might wanna rethink your friendship with the Cullens. There's a reason their kind is called the _Cold Ones_."

"The Cold Ones?" I repeated skeptically. He wants to tell me a tale about zombies and monsters or what?

"There are different kinds of them out there. The ones who accept who they are and the ones who try to deny it and live their happily life as if nothing will ever happen. Trying to fool humans into thinking they're one of them. Of course humans wouldn't notice anything big. They love to live in the illusion that they could also look like perfect creatures one day."

I didn't say anything, eager to know more about the story, to know if that was the truth. The truth about the Cullens. They were the Cold Ones? The perfect creatures? They certainly looked perfect in inhuman ways.

"There's a reason they can captivate human's attention faster than anybody else. They need them to survive. Their blood keeps them alive."

"So they're like the evolution of Dracula?" I tried to lighten up the mood but Jacob stayed serious.

"Or they are the same." His dark eyes bored into mine.

"Ah. So you're expecting me to believe your fantasy story?"

"Believe what you want. But you can't deny that there's something wrong with that family. I'm only telling you this so you will keep away from them, understand? They shouldn't have come in the first place." With that he hopped on his bike and drove away.

Stupid Jacob Black with his stupid motorbike trying to scare me so I won't talk to Bella again? Trying to be all cool and mature with his secret?

During the ride home I came up with thousands of reasons why Jacob Black was the most annoying motherfucker on planet earth but I couldn't get his story out of my head despite my hatred against that little bastard.

That night was the first time I dreamed of Bella wanting to kiss me but ended up biting my neck and sucking the blood out of my body. How bittersweet.


	7. Fight

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.

**A/N:**

So here's the 7th chapter! Enjoy :D Would be happy for any reviews! Love you

* * *

Chapter 7 - Fight

* * *

_Previous:_

_During the ride home I came up with thousands of reasons why Jacob Black was the most annoying motherfucker on planet earth but I couldn't get his story out of my head despite my hatred against that little bastard._

_That night was the first time I dreamed of Bella wanting to kiss me but ended up biting my neck and sucking the blood out of my body. How bittersweet._

I couldn't really say that the next week had gotten any better. I was already pissed off on Monday morning when I saw Tyler standing next to Bella's car asking her out to the spring dance. I slammed my car door as hard as possible making him jump up.

"Freak." He muttered. I ignored it.

"So, you wanna go? With me?" He asked again after composing himself. Please say no, please say no, please say no.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I have plans that weekend, already." She said apologetic. I could hear in her voice that she wasn't as sorry as she said she was. I could hardly hide my grin as I got my bag out of the trunk. No Bella-date for Tyler.

"Okay. Yeah. Maybe next time." He replied disappointed and Bella gave him a small smile before walking towards the school building.

She didn't say anything to me. Of course not.

I told myself that it didn't matter. It shouldn't matter.

After class I made my way to the cafeteria when Ben called my name. I turned around and was met by a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Guess who has a girlfriend now? Huh? Yup! It's me! Me!" He jumped up and down like a hyperactive rabbit. He tried to give me a high five and ended up giving me hundreds of high fives on my head.

"Ben. What. Are. You. Doing." I tried to dodge his hands.

"I don't even know. I'm just so happy, man." I could see his happiness shining through his eyes. I was really happy for him.

"She told me that you talked to her. Thanks, man. Really," He said earnestly.

"No problem. You would've done the same." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Exactly. You know I can go talk to_ her_ if you want to. I would do that for you. Seriously."

"I know. Thanks but it's okay. I was going to talk to her anyway today." Ben raised one eyebrow at me. He obviously didn't believe me and to be honest I didn't really believe it myself.

But before I could say anything else Ben's eyes landed on Angela who was walking in our direction. He pulled her in a huge embrace and kissed her on the cheek theatrically. She giggled at his action. He just stared at her again with that shit-eating grin he had before. He was so whipped.

"Okaay. Ready to go now?" I asked a little impatient. If I didn't say anything they would just stand there and stare at each other.

Ben just rolled his eyes at me and took her hand in his.

"He's just jealous because he hasn't gotten Bella yet." He whispered in her ear but I could still hear it clearly.

"What are you even talki-" I tried to defend myself but he cut me off.

"Oh come on, Edward. It's just Angela. She could help." It wasn't like I didn't trust her. I just didn't want everybody to know. That would be way too embarrassing.

"Bella Swan? She's a really nice girl. I sit next to her in history," Angela said to me.

"So she talks to you?" I asked.

"Of course! She talks to everybody."

I guess I was the only one she ignored then. Wow. Feeling really special now. She probably talks to Mike and Tyler on a daily basis.

I was pretty sure I was falling in to depression now.

Everybody around me was talking or being in their own little world like Ben and Angela. It was cute but I didn't like being remembered that I was all alone here desperately wanting the attention of that one girl that gets everybody else's attention.

I looked at Bella swiftly so I wouldn't get caught again. I remembered the dream with her fangs and her blood red eyes.

The whole family was like her.

They all had the same eye color, the paleness, that captivating beauty, this mystery around them. Could they really be... vampires? Wouldn't they have massacred the whole school already?

I got lost in my thoughts about all vampire myths. I guessed that a visit to Port Angeles was still necessary.

After lunch I went to Biology. I didn't know what to expect. It was either going to be a silent treatment again or it would end up with me bursting with anger. Not towards Bella but towards myself because I was the only one, apparently, that couldn't socialize with her.

I sat down on my seat. Hers was still empty.

I doodled on my notebook absently while students rushed into the classroom their discussions filled with the newest rumours and gossip. I tuned them out like always. It was the easiest. They were all the same. All shallow children who invest their thoughts in useless high school drama.

I could feel her presence before I even saw her. She walked gracefully like always to her seat next to me.

Without looking at her I could feel every move she made when she took out her things or ruffled her hair. A scent of freesia would hit me and make me feel lightheaded.

The lesson started and we both didn't say one word to each other. I was staring intently at the board ahead trying not to glimpse at her. I didn't know if she could feel the tension but it was definitely floating thickly through the air.

It seemed like somebody up there heard my desperate pleas to end this weird-awkward-no-talking-tension thing between us because we had to do a lab which meant interacting with your lab partner. Which meant talking with Bella.

"How was your weekend?" Bella asked me and I jumped up at her voice.

"Why- Why are you talking to me?" I asked warily.

"Why not?"

"Well, the last time we talked was before you ignored me the last whole week. You don't have to pretend to like me just because I'm your lab partner, you know..." I trailed off a little pissed while looking down at my fingers.

Bella looked at me with big surprised eyes. I could see an inner struggle in them. She looked down defeated.

"I'm sorry for letting you think that I don't like you. Things are just a little complicated. I'm really sorry."

"No, no! Don't feel bad. It's just... I thought... ugh nevermind. I'm having weird mood swings right now" I laughed nervously while pulling at my hair.

We continued our work while talking occasionally. Whenever she would laugh at something I said it would give me those fuzzy feelings in my stomach. I liked making her laugh.

The class was over quicker than I actually wanted it to be. I wanted to ask her if I could walk her to Gym again but she would know the way now and that would just look weird and everything was just perfect between us so I didn't want to ruin it with my weirdness.

"I'll see you around then," I said grinning and she grinned back at me. I made my way to Spanish when she called my name. I turned around.

"I thought your class was on my way? You said that the last time or am I wrong?" She raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows with a smirk tugged at her lips.

"I- um..I wasn't- I.. I'm just going to my locker," I answered lamely with my face feeling like it bursted in to flames. Her smirk just got bigger so that her perfectly white teeth were showing. No fangs. I had to smile at the thought and smiled even more when I looked at her.

She shook her head laughing silently and turned around walking in to the direction of her class. I couldn't keep my own smile off my face.

"Aww...desperate little boy here. Thinking he has a chance with the pretty popular girl. What a love story," Mike sneered at me.

I tensed up but saw that he was alone. That was unusual. He was always with his friends standing somewhere in the hallways bullying and making fun of people. Including me.

"What do you want, Mike?" I asked coldly. I was sick of him. Throughout the whole Biology lesson he looked at Bella like she was a piece of meat.

"I'm glad Bella is in Biology with me. She's got quite the ass to look at." He pretended to zone out and smile wistfully.

My grip on my school bag tightened out of anger. That. Little. Fucker. I continued walking, trying to get my breathing under control.

"But Gym is even better." I could hear the smirk that was plastered on his face. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yeah... I'm so bored right now. Too bad Bella isn't here. I bet she would be very interested in a nice quick fuck in the janitor's closet-"

I saw red and didn't let him finish his sentence before I turned around and punched him in the face. He crashed in to the wall behind me and hold his now bleeding nose.

"You little bastard!"

He picked himself up and tried to pin me against the wall. Adrenaline rushed through me again but this time I wasn't scared.

My vision blurred and I could hear voices around us but I didn't pay attention to them. I felt something colliding with my cheek but I didn't feel the pain.

I felt somebody grabbing me on my shoulders and pulling me back.

"Let me go." I panted while trying to get rid of the strong grip.

"Edward, calm down." Emmett was holding me up thankfully because I couldn't do it myself. My whole body was shaking and the adrenaline went off, slowly leaving me with the pounding I felt on my right cheek.

"Don't think I didn't just see what was going on here. Mr. Newton, Mr. Masen. Principal's office. Now." My Spanish teacher demanded.

Emmett let go off me. I looked at him and gave him a silent thanks before I followed her. My fists clenched at the feeling of Mike's presence behind me.

"Students in to their classrooms! Go to your classrooms immediately!" She ordered the people around. Apparently the fight has caused some onlookers who were just looking ready to spread the information.

"Oh my God! Did you see that. I never thought Masen could defend himself."

"Mike looks kind of hot right now."

"Do you know why they were fighting?"

"Hey guys! It was about Bella Swan! I heard it!"

The last comment I picked up from the crowds made me feel like someone had thrown a bucket full of cold water over my head. Bella can't find out! She just can't! It would ruin my life!

We were both in the principal's office now, sitting side by side, completely ignoring the questions Mr. Greene asked us.

We were getting suspended anyway so what did it even matter.

Mr. Greene stood up and wiped away the invisible sweat on his forehead and combed his gray hair back with his hand.

"Fine with me. Mr. Masen, suspended for three days. I will inform your father. Mr. Newton, we have to talk about this since it's not the first time you got in trouble. Please wait outside." He told me.

I got out of the office emotionless. I was mentally exhausted and I was probably getting serious trouble with Charlie now.

I went to sit on one of the chairs and buried my head in my hands. That was the first time I realized the swelling on my cheek.

I felt a presence next to me and I knew who it was without even looking when that person sat down next to me.

"Hey" Bella said quietly. I couldn't look her in the eyes out of embarrassment. Did she know? Did she know why I punched Mike? Did she hear the rumours already?

"What are you even doing here?" Okay that sounded rude. The girl of my dreams just sat down next to me and I was acting like a jerk.

"Sorry. I mean.. I just.. oh forget it." I still couldn't look her in the eyes until something cold touched my now swollen cheek. I almost got a heart attack when I felt the back of her hand tenderly cooling my bruise.

It felt like electricity spreading through her cold skin and my heart started to race at the contact.

God, she doesn't even know what she does to me with one simple touch.

"Better?" She asked with a small smile on her beautiful face. I couldn't breathe for a moment.

"You- You're hands are cold." I stuttered. Why.. Why was I always turning to a nervous wreck?!

"I'm sorry." She pulled her hand away but I stopped her by taking her moving hand in my own. I didn't let it go.

"No. I. I like it. I was just surprised." I gave her a nervous smile and ran my fingers through my hair. We were still holding hands. I squeezed it lightly for reassurance.

"You always do that," She said and looked at my messed up hair.

"Do what?"

"Mess up your hair when you're nervous. It's cute." She grinned. She thinks it's cute. She thinks I'm cute!

"I'm not nervous," I protested. She just gave me skeptical look.

It was easy to get lost in our bubble until Mike came out the door. I looked at his swollen face with his black eye and still bloody nose. I hoped it was broken. He glared at us and our still entwined hands before storming off.

Mr. Greene came out of the office. "I informed your father, Mr. Masen. You're allowed to leave this building on your own. You're suspended for three days and you are not allowed to go on school's property until this Friday. Did you understand me?"

"Yes, Mr. Greene."

The principal's gaze landed on Bella then down to our hands and back up again.

"And what can I do for you, Ms. Swan? When I recalled it correctly a student is not allowed to come here without a teacher's permission."

Bella did her best innocent face with her big topaz eyes and pouty lips. Mr. Greene's eyes glazed over for a moment. I would've laughed out loud if it wasn't for his not so innocent thoughts about Bella. I could see it in his eyes. He was disgusting.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Greene. I am still new to this school and I didn't know all of the rules here. I promise, it won't happen again."

He went back to his normal state still a little dazed. "Uh..no problem, Ms. Swan. Just make sure it won't happen again." He went back to his office probably still with the images of Bella in his head which made me want to punch him, as well.

I should join an anti-aggression camp maybe it would help me.

I immediately missed the loss of her hand when we stood up and went to the parking lot. I couldn't stop looking at her.

"You're not gonna go to class?" I asked her.

"I think I'm just gonna go home."

We now stood in front of our cars, me awkwardly pulling at my hair again. Bella caught the movement and smirked at me. I remembered our conversation and stopped immediately. She let out a cute laugh.

"Okay. Um.. I guess I see you on Friday," I said forcing myself not to show her my nervousness by touching my hair again.

"Can I visit you during the week at home? School is so boring." She asked. She even pouted. As if I could ever say no to her.

"You want to? I mean, yeah of course. You're always welcome." Oh my God. Bella Swan. At my house. _Wanting_ to be at my house.

Before I knew what she did she went on her tiptoes and hugged me. I was shocked but hugged her back tightly.

I couldn't describe the tingling feeling I felt all over my body. I didn't want to let go but we eventually did.

I walked backwards and stumbled over my own feet but luckily Bella could grip my jacket before I fell on my ass.

"Don't be even more clumsy. I think one swollen cheek per day is enough." She teased.

"Ha ha very funny." I said sarcastically but I couldn't hide the grin that was showing on my face. She looked at me again and got in her car. I didn't move and stared at her car until it was out of side. I still had the grin on my face.

How could she go from being coldhearted and ignoring me the last week to the most perfect person in the world?

God, I was falling head over heels in love with this girl. Vampire girl. Whatever. It didn't really matter anyway.

But I now had to face Charlie at home. I didn't even know what to expect.

Vampire girl._ My_ vampire girl. I like it.


	8. Talk

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.

**A/N:**

I'm sooo sorry for the delay! I didn't have much time and I couldn't come up with something for this chapter but everything's all right again now! :D Please keep reviewing! Love you

* * *

Chapter 8 - Talk

* * *

_Previous:_

_God, I was falling head over heels in love with this girl. Vampire girl. Whatever. It didn't really matter anyway._

_But I now had to face Charlie at home. I didn't even know what to expect._

_Vampire girl. My vampire girl. I like it._

To say that my conversation with Charlie went well would be a major understatement.

_Flashback_

_"Okay. Wait. Why are you suspended again?" _

_"Um... I got into a fight."_

_"Uh... okay. Since when do you- oh nevermind." He turned away from me just to turn back and look at me baffled with his mouth halfway open. _

_"Why?" He asked confused with knitted eyebrows._

_"Uh... he annoyed me," I answered lamely._

_"Okay." was all he said and turned away to watch tv._

_"You're not mad? I mean, I don't get grounded or something?" I asked probably pushing my luck. _

_He turned around to me again with a confused look on his face and shrugged carelessly._

_"No. You want to be grounded?"_

_"What? No! Of course not! I mean, it wouldn't matter anyway. I'm home all the time, but yeah. Forget what I said." I sped up to my room. Wouldn't want Charlie to suddenly changed his mind._

_Maybe it shouldn't surprise me so much that Charlie didn't care. He never really wanted to know what was going on in my life._

Parents could be so strange sometimes. Mom, for example, had the opposite reaction of Charlie.

She talked a whole hour on the phone with me about how irresponsible my actions were and that I could've gotten expelled and that it all wouldn't have happened if I lived with her.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's just suspension I will go to school on Friday, already. Don't worry." I pinched the bridge of my nose out of frustration. Trying to calm mom was one of the hardest acts to accomplish.

"Don't come with your "Don't worry's", young man. Please explain me again how you could do that?!"

"He annoyed me." Suddenly the line went quiet.

"Mom?"

"Oh. My. God. Who is it?"

"What are you even talking about, mom? You don't make any sense."

"The girl!" I was glad that she was almost three thousand miles away from me and couldn't see me right now. I've never been good at lying.

"There's no girl," I said calmly. I think that sounded convincing, right? Yeah.

"Edward. Anthony. Masen. Don't you lie to me! Why else would you get into a fight? Isn't that the only reason boys ever fight? So tell me everything! Oh, she is so coming to my wedding!" She sounded like a high school girl. Gone was her worry about me getting expelled, replaced with the excitement of new gossip. Even if it was about your own son.

God, this was so weird.

"Mom, we're not even- She doesn't know- sorry mom but not now, okay? I have to go now!"

"Fine. But I will call you again and I want a full summary about this girl, did you understand me, young man?"

"Yes, mom. Okay, bye."

"Bye, sweetie. I love you!"

Now I had absolutely nothing to do at home alone. It was unusually sunny today, I wondered if Bella would come today. Did she even know where I lived?

The whole day went to waste with me constantly agitated. Will she come? Is she coming right now? Was that her car?

The sunny sky went dark and my hopes dropped. She didn't come.

Neither did she the next day. Maybe the sun would burn her to death since she was a vampire and all. That's funny. Okay, no it's not but I'm going crazy here.

I wasn't even motivated to get out of my bed on Thursday. I stayed in it until my stomach protested and I dragged myself down to the kitchen. I was just pouring milk in my cereal bowl when I saw her car. Her gray Audi was parking on the empty spot where Charlie's cruiser would usually park. The driver's door opened. Bella came out. She came.

She came and I was still dressed in my pyjama! Shit.

I ran up to my room trying to grab the next near pants that was lying on the floor and a fresh t-shirt. I haven't changed my pants yet when the door bell rung. Shit, shit, shit.

I ran down again while putting on my t-shirt and trying to smooth my hair a bit. Okay. Inhale. Exhale. I opened door.

She was standing there with that smile on her face that made my knees weak. She was just so beautiful.

"You came." I couldn't contain the happiness that was audible in my voice.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't come earlier." She looked at me and I could see a slight darkness in her usual bright honey-colored eyes. Almost light brown. Strange.

"No, no. It's fine. Come in."

I moved away so she could enter. She stepped in and looked around like she was observing every little detail. I just stood there nervously not knowing what to do.

"How did you know where my house was, actually?" I asked.

"It's a small town. Even I know where everybody lives by now." She cracked a smile.

"Ah...Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?" I asked politely trying not to let an awkward silence hanging between us. That would just not be cool..

"No, thank you." She declined. Of course not...

"You were really cute when you were younger." She said smiling and pointing at one of the pictures that were hanging on the wall. It was one of the only pictures of me in this house.

It was me as a twelve year old geeky boy with glasses standing in front of Charlie's cruiser and looking awkwardly in to the camera. The first school day here in Forks. Mom forced him to take a picture of me and send it to her.

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "I fitted right in with my glasses and my braces. Good first impression and everything." I wanted it to sound like a joke but somehow it came out bitterly. That day was the start of the worse time of my life.

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see her looking up at me as if she heard the bitterness in my words but I pretended to look at the other pictures. I felt like she could make me break down in front of her when I would look at her right now.

It was like I could trust her with my biggest secrets but would be to scared to tell her in fear of her running away, walking out of my life.

"Yeah... I'm just glad I don't have to wear those glasses anymore. They were horrible." I chuckled lightly trying to bring in the light atmosphere again. It worked. Her eyes softened and her posture relaxed a bit.

"You wanna see my room?" I asked trying to get rid of the memories that came up.

We walked up the stairs and I let her enter my room.

Maybe I should've checked my room before letting her into it because I was seriously regretting it now.

"It's very messy, like you see. Uh... It's not always like this, you know. Just today. I forgot to tidy it up. I didn't know when you would come, so... yeah..." I tried to explain the disastrous mess in my room without her thinking I was living like a hobo.

Empty bags of chips were lying on my bed, half of my clothes were scattered on the floor, my homework was lying around. All in all, it was just a huge mess, not really something you could impress a girl with.

"No, I like it," She said with a dead serious expression on her face. "It's very... homelike?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Homelike?" I repeated disbelieving. She just looked at me with her big innocent eyes before breaking into a fit of giggles. I let out a few chuckles of relief.

We went downstairs again and I made myself a cup of tea while she observed every little detail of the kitchen. I watched her out of amusement.

We talked about everything. School, family, friends.

She was very close to her family and wasn't very keen on making any friends since they moved around a lot. She was hesitant to talk about her past or her childhood. I didn't push her.

All she told me was that her parents died long ago and that Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme adopted her afterwards and that she could've never wished for any better adoptive parents. I could see the gratitude in her eyes.

I told her about mom and Phil, Charlie, my childhood, everything I could come up with. I told her stories about me always being the weird new kid because mom and Phil travelled a lot, as well.

"But you've lived here in Forks longer than anywhere else, right?" She asked seeming genuinely interested in my life.

"Yeah. But I was still the weird new kid. It didn't matter, really. I never really liked anybody. I guess the feeling was mutual." I just shrugged my shoulders. She had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean with that?"

I fiddled with my empty cup of tea.

The sounds of the tv I switched on was fading into the background.

"You know... It's hard to make people see you as somebody else when all they remember is you being the geeky outcast in the corner of the classroom. When you live in a small town like Forks you don't get a lot of chances to meet new people that don't know you as anybody else than the loser son of the town's chief." I sucked in a breath nervously without meeting her eyes. That was the most I've ever said to somebody at once.

She huffed which made me look up in surprise.

"People are talking a lot of shit. Don't listen to them." She said without averting her eyes from me. I had to admit hearing her curse was kind of... sexy. She gave me a smile.

"Believe me when I say you are one of the only people from school I like. You're different from the other guys at school. I like that." She said honestly. I just kept on staring at her out of astonishment.

She bumped my shoulder lightly which woke me up out of my trance. I didn't even know how close we were sitting now on the couch.

"Yeah..." I trailed off not really knowing what to say. I love you?

The tv that now played a black and white movie has been long forgotten by now.

She looked out of the window. It was already getting dark.

"I should go now. I bet your dad would be coming home in a few minutes."

I led her to the door while she put on her jacket.

I wanted to kiss her.

She gave me a hug.

We bid good-bye to each other and I didn't move away from the door until her Audi was out of sights.

Charlie did really just came a minute after Bella left.

"What's with that smile on your face?" He'd asked when I was sitting on the couch with him, absently eating my pizza, and staring into space with a big smile on my face I couldn't contain.

"Nothing." I said absently, continuing to chew on my pizza.

"Kids these days." Charlie murmured but the tv captured his attention again and he left me alone until I went up to my room.

I let our conversation pass through my head again.

I left myself drift into daydreams. The only place I could ever dare to think that Bella could love me back one day.

But there was one thing I was absolutely certain about.

I would do _everything_ to keep her in my life.

* * *

**N/A: **I'm still undecided if Bella should have a dark past or not. I'm not going to tell you what kind of, though :D But pls tell me if you'd prefer Bella with a dark past or not! Love you all!


	9. Talk 2

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.

**A/N:**

I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I had to rewrite the chapter because I still have no idea where this story is going :D I made a decision on Bella's past or not past but I'm not going to tell you! Hehe :D I personally think it makes more sense the way I thought but feel free to voice your opinion!It's going to come in the next chapter, I think! Thanks for all the reviews and keep up :D Love you all!

* * *

Chapter 9 - Talk 2

* * *

_Previous:_

_I left myself drift into daydreams. The only place I could ever dare to think that Bella could love me back one day._

_But there was one thing I was absolutely certain about._

_I would do everything to keep her in my life._

Okay. I was ready for school now. I even tried to make my hair look better. Total fail. But whatever.

I dressed in a jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie combination. Like almost every day. Maybe my "Impress-Bella-Swan" plan wasn't going to go that well. I really didn't have to stand in front of the mirror for twenty minutes to look exactly like I did every other day. Maybe I really was just a lost cause. My mood went sour. I didn't want to go to school anymore. Okay, that was a lie. I really wanted to see Bella again.

I could hear the whispers before I even entered the school building.

"Look, he's back."

"He got into a fight because of Bella Swan? Does he have a thing for her?"

"He wouldn't have a chance with her, anyway."

"The Cullens weren't at school the last days either."

"He can be lucky that Mike's not here yet."

Apparently everybody knew the reason of our fight and apparently the Cullens weren't at school on Tuesday and Wednesday and everybody wondered if it was because of me. All the drama.

Mike was still suspended for a day. He didn't start the fight but he was involved, as well and it wasn't the first time he got into trouble.

So here I was, sitting in class, having to hear all the rumours about me, Mike, Bella, the Cullens.

"So how were your days at home all alone?" Ben grinned and sat down on the seat next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders trying to act nonchalant.

"Bella visited me yesterday, other than that..." I couldn't keep the smug grin off my face.

Ben just stared at me with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"You alright?" I asked a little concerned.

"Dude! You and Bella!" He whisper-yelled at me.

"Ben. We're not... I'm just a friend to her. If at all. It doesn't even matter." Just then I let the realisation sink in. We were friends. Nothing more.

"Yeah, right. Just wait and see, my friend. Wait and see." He said cryptically.

I heard the people around us still whispering when we met up with Angela to go to lunch. Mike's gang was useless without Mike and all they did was giving me death glares when we walked through the corridors. I couldn't care less.

We walked through the doors of the cafeteria and I immediately found the pair of golden eyes I searched for at the back of the room. Apparently her blonde sister saw our eyes locking because she glowered at me and I could see her making a comment to Bella which clearly aggravated her.

"You're way too suspicious. You have to play it smooth, Edward." Ben muttered while he filled his tray with food. I just rolled my eyes at him and turned around to see her still arguing quietly with Rosalie. They both now looked at me and I looked at my tray embarrassed and carried it to our usual spot.

I zoned out while Ben and Angela were all lovey-dovey. They were cute together but it was hard not to feel like a third wheel.

"You should go talk to her." Ben suggested. I just looked at him with big eyes.

"Are you crazy?! I can't just go to her. Her sister hates me!" I complained and pulled at my hair frustratingly.

"Nevermind" He muttered and smirked. I followed his gaze and almost got an heart attack when I saw Bella walking towards us.

Ben just grinned at me and slung his arm around Angela's shoulder making himself comfortable. I knew he would enjoy seeing me squirm. Angela just gave me a knowing look.

"Hey guys. Can I come sit with you?" I just stared at her until Ben hit my leg under the table.

"Yeah, of course." Angela jumped in for me because I couldn't make a single sound.

She sat down between Angela and me and turned to me and gave me one of her perfect smiles which I returned. I felt like the luckiest person on earth.

"You're alright?" I asked after I found my voice again.

"I'm fine. Siblings can be so annoying sometimes, though." She answered and I could swear I saw Rosalie glowering at Bella out of the corner of my eyes.

"Believe me, it's not better being an only child. It can get pretty boring." I chuckled.

By now every pair of eyes in this cafeteria was set on the two of us. Even the teachers were analyzing our every move. I could see that the attention on us was making Bella uncomfortable so I asked her if she wanted to get out of here. Ben gave me a thumbs-up and a wink which I tried to ignore but I couldn't keep the smile away no matter how hard I tried to keep it cool.

I had to keep myself from touching her, taking her hand or doing anything that could freak her out but she was walking unbelievably close to me and I could feel this electricity, this spark between us.

"Better out here?" I asked her and saw her relaxing a little when we sat down on the stairs, her body only inches away from me which drove me completely nuts.

"Much better." She replied and closed her eyes enjoying the fresh breeze of air that ruffled up her hair to a cute mess.

"Ugh" She huffed and put up her hoodie to cover her hair. "Hair is so annoying." I couldn't keep myself from chuckling at her muttered comment.

Here she was sitting next to me, totally out of place, looking like a runway model and she was annoyed by her hair. I knew enough people who would kill to have hair like Bella's. Not to mention her whole appearance.

"What?" She asked after hearing me chuckle. She looked so cute when she knitted her brows whenever she was confused.

"Nothing" I lied obvious with a smirk on my face. She gave me a playful glare and my grin just got bigger.

She wasn't that far away from me. Maybe if I would turn like this I could kiss her...

I freaked when the bell took me back to reality. She laughed at me.

"Very funny." I muttered trying to calm so the blush would disappear. I was such a girl.

"Sorry. But that was too cute." She grinned. My face got even redder now. Great. Just great.

"Cute?" I huffed. She just laughed again. I loved her laugh. My new goal in life was making Bella laugh as much as possible.

I didn't want to go to Art class. I just wanted to stay here with her.

"Let's ditch Art class" I suggested and was surprised when she agreed with me.

"Your bruise is almost gone" She commented and looked on my cheek. I wanted her to touch it again because I was seriously losing my sanity here with her so close to me. "What did your father say to all of it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Huh."

"He's being Charlie." I shrugged my shoulders. Charlie was just surprised that I knew how to hit and defend myself. "My mom was just going crazy." I remembered that mom was still going to call me and grill me on information of this _girl_ that was right now sitting unbelievable close to me.

"And Ben thought that the whole situation was just hilarious." I recalled our conversation on the phone where he had a ten minute laughing fit after I told him why I've got suspended.

"He's a nice guy. He and Angela fit perfectly together. You and them are the only one in this school that I can talk to really."

"Yeah." I wasn't surprised that she didn't fall for any tricks of girls like Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory. I was glad we had the same circle of friends even though it included only two people.

But it was true. Ben and Angela were meant for each other but I couldn't help myself from being jealous sometimes. I wanted that, too. With the girl next to me here who was unbelievable beautiful and perfect in every way. And I wanted to kiss her and I wanted to tell her that I loved her but I didn't have the self-esteem to do that.

"You don't like the people here in this school?" I asked curious.

"Do you?" She shot back.

"No" I replied without a doubt.

"Why?" She had that curious look on her face which surprised me because I've never met somebody who was actually interested in what I had to say.

"It's easy to read people and their intentions and it's not like they would just come up to me and talk because they want to."

"You're too perceptive for your own good." She commented but didn't break our gaze. "Can you read me?"

"Well, you're one of a kind." I could hear my heart beating like crazy. "You don't care what they think about you or your family. As if you're used to it already. As if it all was a routine for you." She broke our gaze that gotten really intense and bit her lip. "You like to bite your lip when you're nervous." I added which earned me a small smile from her.

"You're really good at it and to answer your question I really don't like people in general."

"So you're not best friends with Jessica Stanley?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh yeah, right. The best friend I could ever wish for." She replied sarcastically.

"Erik Yorkie?"

"He's actually really creepy."

"What about Jacob Black?" I saw her tense at his name.

"What about him?" She asked eyeing me carefully.

"I don't know. Are you friends with him?" I was curious on why she reacted that way. Was he her ex-boyfriend or something like that?

That thought pissed me off more than I would ever admit to so I pushed it back into the corner of my mind.

"He's annoying ." She replied curtly.

"I saw you talking with him, the last time." I said out loud remembering their argument.

"You know him too, right?" She asked me.

"He's the son of a good friend of Charlie. We don't really talk, though." She eyed me again, opening and closing her mouth like she wanted to say something.

"Did he... Did he tell you something... about us?"

I knew what she was talking about. The story that he told me about the Cullens but I didn't know if I should tell her about it. After all I wasn't even sure myself if it was real.

I looked at her pale skin, topaz eyes. I've never seen her eat her food. She had cold skin. She was inhumanly beautiful.

The whole Cullen Clan shared those characteristics.

"He told me a story about you." Her eyes got wide for a moment but she composed herself quickly. But not quick enough for me not to notice.

"Do you believe him?" Her voice was only a whisper now, her face only inches away from me, her eyes boring into mine. I got dizzy and closed my eyes to compose myself again. Do not kiss if you do not want to get rejected. I repeated it over in my mind.

When I opened my eyes again she was already standing up.

"I have to go now. I have to get some papers from the office" Her voice changed. It was cold, distant. I got up from the stairs and adjusted my jeans.

"I can go with you." She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. "Fine."

There was something off about her and it made me nervous because the last time she behaved like this was when she ignored me for a week and I don't think I could make it through a week of her ignoring me again.

We walked together in silent and I could feel this tension between us again.

"Oh no." She stopped abruptly in front of the office.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

Suddenly the door to the office opened and a guy came out with a huge cut on his arm. Feelings of nausea came over me immediately but Bella grabbed my hand and practically dragged me quickly out to the fresh air. My hand still felt tingly even after she let go of it.

"Oh God." She let out a breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked fighting the urge to throw up right in front of her. Inhale, exhale, slowly.

"Are you kidding me? Are _you_ okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine." I reassured her.

"You can't stand blood, I guess."

"And neither can you, I guess." I smiled feeling much better with the cold air. "And I guess neither can your family." I added quietly but I knew she heard me.

"It doesn't matter you know." I looked her in the eyes. "It doesn't matter to me. You're you. That's enough. You can trust me. Do you trust me?"

She looked at me and I could see all those emotions in her eyes. Worry, sadness, confusion, anger. I didn't want her to feel like that. I wanted her to trust me. She turned around without another word and walked to her car. Saying I was hurt was quite an understatement.

I could never explain the feeling when she walked away like that without another word.

Oh, fuck love.


	10. Port Angeles

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.

**A/N:**

Soo here's chapter 10 :D Hope you all had a great Christmas! Would be happy for reviews! Love you

* * *

Chapter 10 - Port Angeles

* * *

_Previous:_

_She looked at me and I could see all those emotions in her eyes. Worry, sadness, confusion, anger. I didn't want her to feel like that. I wanted her to trust me. She turned around without another word and walked to her car. Saying I was hurt was quite an understatement._

_I could never explain the feeling when she walked away like that without another word._

_Oh, fuck love._

I was in the same stupid Biology classroom I shared with Bella and I could hardly keep down my anxiety. Would she ignore me again? Would she say something to me? My heart was racing.

Mike was back in school again, sitting in the front with his admirers surrounding him. He enjoyed the attention. I knew he was just waiting for Bella to show up and join the other girls.

Right on cue she walked in, dressed in shorts, a white top, and high heels that made everybody in this room turn and watch her. I could practically hear the thoughts of all the guys who were making plans on how to get Bella Swan into their beds as fast as possible.

She plopped down in her seat and turned her full body into my direction.

"Can you do me a favor, Edward?" She whispered, looking at me from under her eyelashes.

"What? I...anything." I replied a little out of breath. God, anything for this girl. I would jump off a cliff, if necessary.

"I don't want Mike to annoy me again. He never understands that I'm not interested in him." She rolled her eyes probably at Mike's stupidity but I couldn't think clearly anymore. All I saw was her inching closer to me every second. I didn't even know if the other students were still looking at her. I didn't care.

"Will you help him to make him see that I'm not interested in him, Edward?" Her lips were so close to me now.

"How?" I croaked.

"Kiss me." But before I could even comprehend what she said her lips were on me, pressing against mine. I stifled a groan.

She tugged lightly on my hair making me go crazy while I held on to her waist. Without breaking the kiss I snaked one arm around her and pulled her towards me so she sat on my lap with her legs on either sides.

"Bella, I love you." I choked out when we broke off the kiss. She didn't say anything. She smiled wistfully, her eyes still closed.

Her cold breath on my skin made me shiver when she bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Edward. Wake up." Her big eyes that were boring into mine, a pool of blood.

With these words I was thrown back to reality were I was lying on the floor halfway wrapped into my blanket. I must've fallen out of the bed. I groaned and stood up, my dream still freshly replaying in my mind.

Why? Why couldn't this just be real, for once?

It was midday when I woke up again. I didn't go out of bed until my stomach started to get cramps from the lack of food. I just ordered a pizza and ate it in my bed. My motivation for life was wholeheartedly nonexistent.

She didn't want to trust me. Here I was feeling all special because she chose to talk to_ me_, she came to _me_ during lunch time and now I had the feeling that I pretty much fucked it up.

It didn't matter what she was. I just wanted her to say something to me, I wanted _her _to tell me if it was true or not. If she really was what Jacob told me. A vampire. Could it be? There was only one thing to do to prove it.

I rummaged through the stack of paper on my desk until I found the little note. The address to the bookstore in Port Angeles.

It was time to investigate on my own.

I just grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater. It wasn't like I had to impress anybody. Not that I was really good at impressing _her_.

The drive to Port Angeles took an hour but the bookstore wasn't easy to find. Did I really just drive sixty miles to get a book about Bella's.. "kind" without even knowing if it had any information about her?

God, I must've been really stupid and bored because right now I had no clue where I was exactly. I've parked my car on the side edge of a street and walked from there. Now it was already dark and I had no idea where I was going. Great. Just great.

The bookstore should be somewhere here. I think.

I squinted my eyes to see where I was going. There weren't any lamps, no lights. I was in a dark alley. Ah, fuck my life, please.

I just walked straightforward, hoping that I would be able to hear any sounds of people or cars or just anything that would make me feel less lonely and freaked out then I did in this moment.

"Look who got lost here" A voice I didn't recognize shouted. Male voices.

"Yeah, yeah, I see him" Another voice slurred. They were obviously drunk and drunk guys were the last people I wanted to encounter here. Wow. Just my luck, I guess.

I wanted to back up but I heard voices from behind, as well. I let out a shaky breath, unable to do something.

"He's got money, I bet."

I could finally see the guys that were slowly approaching me.

"If you move, kid, we're going to kill you." Laughter echoed through the empty streets.

The guy with the taunting smile on his face came closer to me, swinging his gun from one hand to the other.

A lump was forming in my throat and my heart rate picked up. I couldn't go anywhere. They were all circling me, giving me no chance to escape. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Oh, you brought a pretty friend with you." By that I turned around to see what the guy with the gun was looking at. My stomach churned. Bella.

But what was she doing here? Did she want to get killed?! Fear kicked in me. I had to do something.

"Sexy!" The guy with the gun whistled at her when she was quickly approaching us. My body went rigid. It took all in me not to beat the living shit out of him.

"You fucking touch her.." I threatened unable to end my sentence. My hands fisted to the point where it started to hurt. He just laughed at me again.

Bella was coming closer to us and she looked _really _pissed. The guy behind me who was facing me turned around to look at her. I already knew what kind of fantasies were going around in his head.

"What a babe." He commented and slid his hand into his bag pocket to get something out. A knife.

Before I could think rational I lunged at him, tearing him down with me. Rage was shaking through my body. Not Bella, you fucker.

"Edward!"

"Kill him already!"

It was like the fight with Mike. Everything went incredibly fast. Voices were everywhere. Before I could do anything else he pinned me on the ground holding both of my hands behind my back.

"Move and we're going to hurt your little girlfriend here. Or you first, let's see." He threatened holding me down with the full weight of his body. I couldn't move a muscle.

I didn't know where she was. I couldn't see her. Was she alright?!

Suddenly the weight was lifted off of me and I jumped up not without losing my balance first until someone grabbed my arm and steadied me. It was Bella.

I just stood there in shock, looking her up and down for any signs of injuries or anything. If they hurt her in any way...

"Are you okay?" I asked hastily. Thoughts in my head weren't making any sense anymore. I looked her up and down again. She looked fine. Was she fine? Was she okay? Why wasn't she answering me?

"You're okay, right? They didn't hurt you, right? Say something, please?" She just looked at me with a dumbfounded expression.

"Edward. Calm down. I'm fine." She spoke slowly with a concerned look on her face. She was fine.

I wasn't thinking very clearly because before I knew it I drew her in a tight hug, thankful she wasn't injured or anything.

"Thank God. I- What are you doing here? They could've- you could've gotten hurt... Wait" I released her but still had my hands on her waist in a tight grip. I couldn't let her go just now. Holding her felt amazing. I looked around to see how we or rather she managed to knock out four grown up men who were now lying on the ground unmoving.

"How..." I trailed off still looking at the unconscious guys. I looked back at Bella who was looking at the ground now. I could only imagine how she was biting her lip nervously. I smiled a little at the thought. My pulse quickened again but this time not out of fear.

"Bella, can we talk?" I asked nervously, feeling my stomach twist. She looked up at me with her golden eyes and a small smile on her lips. How could someone just be so beautiful...

"Okay." She replied quietly, casting her eyes down again. I looked at the four who were still lying on the ground.

"We're just going to let them here?" I asked. She looked at them and just shrugged. "Yeah, why not" before turning around and leading the way out of here. We walked side by side even though I had no idea where we were going. My heart was still pounding loudly in my ears.

"Um... do you know how we get back to the main streets? I- uh... I kinda got lost here." I told her a little flustered while tugging at my hair.

She finally looked at me with a smirk on her face. "How did you even get here?" She asked, curiosity in her almost bell-like voice.

"Good question" I muttered which earned me a small giggle from her which caused me to grin brightly. Yeah, I was whipped.

"C'mon then." She took my hand and I could've died of happiness here and then. This felt right. This was perfect.

She led me through a bunch of narrow streets like she knew Port Angeles by heart. It wasn't even long until we got to the street where my car was parking.

Okaay... no what?

"Let's go to a restaurant. Then we can talk." I suggested. She agreed. Practically, we're going on a date. Well, kind of. That's what I was trying to tell myself, at least.

Still holding hands, I walked her to my car and opened the passenger door for her before slipping into the other side of my car.

"I have some CD's if you want to hear something, or radio, or... yeah" I trailed off awkwardly while glancing at her now and then to see which CD she was looking at.

"Debussy?" She asked in wonder. "Never thought you were into classic."

"What did you think I was into?" I shot back curious. Did that mean she has thought about me?

"More like the rock 'n' roll kind of guy maybe." She mused. I looked away from her but I couldn't hide the big smile on my face. My stomach was going wild.

We stopped in front of an Italian restaurant and I told her to wait in the car so I could open the door.

"Thank you" She said almost shyly. My heart skipped a beat.

I didn't know where the courage came from but I took her cold hand in mine while walking into the restaurant. The same electricity shot through me whenever we would touch. I wondered if she felt it too.

We sat down in a more quieter section of the restaurants which I was glad for. I was so fucking nervous and I didn't even know why. Okay, maybe I did know why, after all she was the girl I was in love with and now we're here, holding hands, like this was some kind of date.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her after the waitress gave us two glass of coke. It was the first time I could properly look at her. Her eyes have gotten dark.

Still the perfect porcelain skin, high cheekbones, full lips, big eyes. The color of her eyes was the only thing that was not usual.

"I'm on a special diet." Hm... of course. I gave her a sceptical look but didn't add anything to it. She knew that I knew.

"Um... mushroom ravioli, please." I took the first thing I saw on the menu.

"Anything else, maybe?" She asked.

"No, thank you" I answered politely, wanting her to go away so I would finally be able to talk to Bella.

"Someone has a crush on you." Bella stated amused with a hint of annoyance. I was confused until she indicated to the waitress. Huh?

"Oh" was all I could say. Was she, maybe, a little jealous? That thought went away as fast as it came. Yeah right, Bella Swan who could practically have anybody...

"So what exactly were you doing here in Port Angeles in the middle of nowhere?" She had a teasing smile on her face.

Oh, nothing special... just trying to find out if you're a vampire or not. "Wanted to buy a book."

I dug my spoon into my food absently. It's time to find out. Now or never.

"How.. How did you know I was there?" I looked her in the eyes and she didn't try to break the gaze off, either.

"Is it enough when I say a little birdie told me?" She put on a hopeful smile but she knew it wasn't enough. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You wouldn't believe me, anyway."

"Try me."

"Fine. You eat, I talk." So I ate and she began talking.

"Well, actually it was Alice." Now I was confused. Alice?

"Alice?" I blurted out. She just raised one of her eyebrows. "Sorry" I mumbled and dig into a ravioli.

"Like I said. Alice, she has a talent to see things. Like visions. She knew you would get into trouble. So I came." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Oh yeah. Thank you for that, by the way." I said. I was looking at my food again. There was silence between us while I ate.

"I think I know what you are" I whispered without looking up but I knew she heard me.

"Not here." She whispered back, pleading with her eyes. I looked around to see most people absorbed in their on little world but there were still some people, mostly guys, who were glancing in our direction.

I asked for the bill not even looking at it or the waitress and gave her a fifty dollar bill before grabbing Bella's hand demonstratively and guiding her to the door. Yep, she's mine. Well, at least that's what they would think now.

We were safely in the car without anybody able to overhear us. And I had no idea what to say.

"I don't know where to start" I confessed.

"Well, how did you find out? Even though I can imagine someone who would say it." Her voice got angry.

"Jacob." We both said at the same time.

"He- he told you?" She was really pissed of now.

I didn't say anything else. She already knew the answer now.

We were still sitting in the car motionless in front of the restaurant until I shook myself out of this stance and turned on the engine.

"So it's true." I said it more like a question.

"What?" She was challenging me to say it.

"You're.. that you're..vampire." I blurted out the last word pretending to concentrate on the road. I didn't know what her reaction would be.

"You're not scared?" She asked after a while. I turned to look at her when we stopped at a red light. Confusion was written all over her face. I just shook my head.

"You're crazy" She exclaimed exasperated which made me jump up slightly.

"Huh?"

"You know what I am! Why are still here? Why are we talking like this is normal? This is not normal!" Now I was confused.

"Why? Just because you are... you know what, doesn't mean we can talk? Bella, why don't you get it? It doesn't matter to me." I looked her in the eyes trying to make her understand. It didn't matter to me. She was perfect the way she was. I loved her. _I love you_.

The ride was silent, neither one of us said a word until we were almost in Forks.

"Where do you live? I can bring you home." I didn't know if I was ready to face her family with the knowledge that they were vampires but I couldn't just let her walk home, either.

"It's fine. I can run." She replied coldly. It felt like a pang in my heart. She was back to her cold attitude. Great.

We were in front of my house. I wanted to open her car door but she was faster.

"Bella, wait." I tugged on her arm to hold her back from running away. I didn't know how fast vampires were. I didn't know anything about vampires, actually.

"Why can't we just..." I struggled for words. "Please, just... can we talk about it tomorrow?" I begged her. My eyes were boring into her.

"Okay." She answered quietly, not breaking our gaze. We were only inches away from each other. I didn't know what possessed me to do this but before I could think I pressed my lips against hers. I kissed her. The funny thing was, she kissed me back.

It was the best feeling I ever had in my life. She was like a drug. Once I closed my eyes I couldn't get enough of it.

I didn't know how long we stood there, I lost every sense of time. My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest. Until something tried to push me away. Someone.

I opened my eyes and broke of the kiss to see Bella pushing lightly against my chest. "Edward, please. Let go." She didn't beg, she didn't scream, she just asked quietly. I let her go immediately and she walked a few steps backwards, not meeting my gaze. Realization hit me. Fuck.

"Bella- I- I'm- I'm so sorry" I stuttered, feeling my face turning red out of humiliation and embarrassment. She didn't want it. Of course not.

Before I could say anything else she was gone in the blink of an eye.


	11. Crash

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything. I just like to play with the characters.

**A/N:**

I'm soo sorry I couldn't update earlier! I just didn't have a lot of time because of holidays and everything! But here's the next chapter! :D Thank you for all the positive reviews! Love you all!

* * *

Chapter 11 - Crash

* * *

_Previous:_

_I opened my eyes and broke of the kiss to see Bella pushing lightly against my chest. "Edward, please. Let go." She didn't beg, she didn't scream, she just asked quietly. I let her go immediately and she walked a few steps backwards, not meeting my gaze. Realization hit me. Fuck._

_"Bella- I- I'm- I'm so sorry" I stuttered, feeling my face turning red out of humiliation and embarrassment. She didn't want it. Of course not._

_Before I could say anything else she was gone in the blink of an eye._

I think Charlie suspected something after I came into the house almost shattering the glass of the front door and ignoring his usual greeting. I might have felt a bit bad for him if it wasn't for the almost unbearable pain in my chest.

I should've known. I should've known better than to suspect that I could just kiss her but the rejection still stung. Badly. I couldn't get that image out of my head of her. I couldn't stop thinking about her no matter what and I couldn't get that kiss out of my head because it was all in all the best and worse moment of my life.

Best because, well, that kiss was perfect, not that I had any comparison to it. I groaned out, thinking that Bella probably already had tons of boyfriends with all their vampire glory. That thought only added to the knot in my heart.

It was already 3 a.m. in the morning and I still didn't get any sleep. I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling unmoving for hours.

Bella was everywhere. I couldn't get her out of my mind and even when I closed my eyes all I saw was her face staring at me after that kiss. Fear. That was the only thing I could see in her eyes before she dashed away quite inhuman. I smiled inwardly at that memory despite my rather depressive mood. At least she didn't hide what she really was in front of me.

After all, she kissed me back! For that moment I thought that she might like me, too and this whole weird thing between us wouldn't only be some unrequited love that would lead to heartbreak on my side. Yeah, I guess I was right after all.

After another attempt of sleeping and another round of daydreaming of Bella I just gave up and did my homework for the next day.

I didn't go out of my room when Jacob and Billy came over. I only left my room when I had to get something to eat and even then I just ignored their curious glances.

"You okay?" Charlie asked worried on Monday morning when I absently stared on my cereal bowl unmoving.

"Huh?" He woke me out of my trance. "Oh, yeah. Fine." I stood up and tidied up before murmuring a goodbye to Charlie before I grabbed my bag and headed out.

My fingers were drumming nervously on my leg while I sat in my car in front of the parking lot. I could either drive home before I got an anxiety attack or I could just walk into the school and pretend like nothing ever happened between me and Bella. If she will even talk to me. Okay. I can do this.

I got out of the Volvo. Bella's car that was usually parking next to mine was on the other side of the parking lot. Yeah, she was probably going to ignore me again. I couldn't help myself to look at her and her family who stood next to the Audi and the white Jeep that belonged to Emmett.

She was in a conversation with Jasper when she suddenly jerked her head into my direction. I didn't know how long we stared at each other. I could hear my own heart beating loudly almost painfully. She was so beautiful.

She suddenly turned her head just like the whole family did. Panic was written all over her face. What was going on?

I heard screams everywhere. Everything went so slow. I followed Bella's gaze to see Tyler's van coming into my direction. I couldn't comprehend anything and just stared back as the van came closer and closer. I didn't move until something hit me and knocked me over. But it wasn't the van. I picked myself up to see Tyler's van demolishing the back of my car.

"Edward? Edward, are you okay?" I knew that voice instantly. I whipped my head around to see Bella's face only inches away from mine. I just stared at her dumbfounded.

"You should go to the office. The nurse should check on you." She insisted with pleading eyes, her hand tugging on my arm, trying to wake me up from the trance I was in. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I didn't even know that I was lying on the ground.

"I- I'm fine. Really." I tried to convince her.

"Edward, you're bleeding!" Wait. What?

"Oh." I touched the pounding spot on the back of my head. Yes, I was indeed bleeding. And I wanted to throw up now.

She helped me up from the ground. I watched her making her way through the students who were storming out of the school to see what happened. I just followed her still feeling dizzy from the blood. That gave me the opportunity to stare at her in awe. The way she carried herself, the way she walked gracefully through the crowds and caught the attention of everybody near her. It was hard not to be entranced by her. And it helped me to not throw up in front of her.

She watched me amused while the nurse checked on me. She knew I hated every second of it. I was glad when she finally said that I was alright and was allowed to go home now. She even insisted on Bella driving me home.

"I wasn't even bleeding that much.", I complained to Bella with a scowl while we were walking out of the school. It was the first time that we were alone and I wondered if she would bring up the kiss.

"You were almost as pale as I am!", she teased. We walked quietly to her car since mine was pretty much destroyed.

Tyler was brought to the hospital. Our two wrecked cars were still there. I could take care of it later on. I just wanted to talk to Bella now.

"So my blood doesn't bother you?" I asked feeling nervous. Maybe because this vampire talk reminded me of the day in Port Angeles or rather the day I kissed Bella who ran away from me.

"Your blood... is different. To me." I could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Maybe she didn't want to talk to me about this.

"You don't have to tell me, you know. It's okay." I wanted her to look at me. I wanted to touch her so badly.

"No, it's not." She looked straight forward pretending to concentrate on the road. She didn't say anything for a long time. I tried to break the awkward tension between us.

"It's fine, really. I trust you that you're not going to eat me." I joked lightly.

"I just-" She opened and closer her mouth several times. She looked at me briefly but didn't say anything anymore. I was dying to know what she was thinking.

She parked in front of my house but I made no attempts of getting out of it. She seemed to be lost in thoughts to not notice my nervousness.

Oh God, this is it. She's going to tell me what a pathetic loser I am.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I ran away that day. I didn't mean it." This was definitely not what I was expecting.

"I- what? Then... why?" I asked confused, trying to make sense of this conversation we were having.

"It just wouldn't make sense. You're human and I am..." She let out a shaky breath and I had to hold myself back from touching her. I wanted to hold her hand, I wanted to hug her, I just wanted to tell her that it's alright. "I just thought it wouldn't go right. Even Rose said it wouldn't go right. And then you kissed me and I just freaked out. I'm sorry."

I was so confused. Did that mean she didn't regret it or was she just sorry for me? She looked at me expectantly.

"Wait. I'm confused."

"I'm not going to run away again if you would kiss me. But I still don't know if this is going to work." She admitted. She was nervous, I could tell but all I could do was gape at her in shock.

"We can- we can do this. We can work this out. Please, just..." I couldn't even end the sentence. I felt giddy and I couldn't even comprehend that she would like someone like me, I mean... I wanted something between us and now I knew that she wanted it too. She was just scared. But so was I.

She played with her fingers nervously while looking at me. She looked so vulnerable. I didn't want her to feel like this. I took her hand and intertwined it with mine.

"I need you, Bella.", I told her quietly. I'm actually in love with you but I don't want to freak you out. Again.

I wanted her to say something. Do something. Anything. But she just stared at me.

A small smile appeared on her face and I knew that everything will be alright, eventually.

"There's still a lot I have to tell you about _our kind_.", She said sternly but there was nothing that could keep my grin away. I was ready for every horror story she was going to throw at me.

"I've got time. Do you want to come in?"

So we were sitting here on the sofa like many weeks ago when she visited me the first time while I was suspended. We were sitting closer, though. Me with one hand holding my cup of tea, with the other one her hand. I was holding hands with her! With Bella Swan!

If Mike Newton only knew... I couldn't keep the smug grin off my face.

"How long do you live?"

"We're immortal."

"Wow. Okay.. um...sun doesn't burn you?"

I was trying to list every vampire myth I could come up with. It was funny to know how far Hollywood was from the reality.

"Nope. But we still can't go out in sunlight." She said nervously and I gave her a questioning look. "I'll show you one day.", She promised me and my stomach flipped out of anticipation.

"Hm.. what about coffins?", I mused.

"We don't sleep." I looked at her disbelieving.

"At all?"

"No." Wow.

"No questions about our eating habits?" She raised one eyebrow at me.

"Uh..."

"We only hunt animals. Human blood still calls us but we are able to resist.", She reassured me.

"What about me? You said my blood is different." I was curious to know why my blood was different.

"Normally, we would always try to resist human blood. But with you, it's like you don't even have human blood that calls me. It's weird because your blood still bothers the others. I don't know why. I asked Carlisle and he is still making some research about it."

"Maybe I'm a freak." I suggested chuckling while drawing circles on her hand with my thumb.

"You're not a freak." She looked into my eyes and I felt light headed. I had to close my eyes. God, she was killing me. She giggled and I think she knew what she was doing to me.

"I have to go. We're going on a hunting trip." I almost pouted.

"When will you come back?", I asked eagerly.

"In a few days."

"Oh." Disappointment flowed through me. I thought that she was going to come back in a few hours.

We were standing outside the house now. I stuffed my hands in my pockets nervously. I had to do something. She was only inches from me away. Calm down. Don't freak out.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said quietly.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." She said with a smile on her face. I loved it when she smiled. She was so beautiful when she smiled. She was always beautiful.

"You meant it?" I asked her suddenly. She looked at me confused. "That if I'm going to kiss you again. You wouldn't run away from me?" I couldn't even look her in the eyes but suddenly her lips were on my lips. She was kissing me! And I was still standing there in shock. She was kissing me!

I put my hands on her hips, drawing her closer to me, deepening the kiss. I could feel my heart pounding loudly.

She pulled away and I tried to regain my breath again, resting my forehead against hers.

"I'm not going to run away again. Promise.", She whispered. I couldn't hold back the grin that was spreading on my face.

"Good.", I stated grinning before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, I changed a few things in this story. Edward is NOT Bella's La Tua Cantante. I just thought that it would make more sense this way :D AND I actually wanted Bella to have a dark past but then decided against it! So I hope you like how this story goes! Review if you want to :) Love you all!


End file.
